


Seal the Deal

by heffermonkey



Series: Just like That [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dom/sub, F/M, Falling In Love, Gifts, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: Sequel to - Just Like ThatDanny Williams, a submissive, never expected that working for Enterprise Media would mean he would find his soulmate, who just so happens to be the CEO of the company,Dominant Steve McGarrett.   They come from very different upbringings but somehow, together, they make it work, but it isn't always easy and Danny finds he need to learn to trust again.





	1. Ch-ch-changes

“So, I spoke to HR today, it’s going to take a little time to sort this contract business out,” Steve explained to him as they ate lunch together in his office. “Not that it will make much difference to us in the long run of course. They’re going to email you the necessary forms you need to fill out with some information, I’ll need to fill some in too. We also need to provide some official forms, with a date on from the courthouse. I’ll make the calls and find out when the earliest date will be, unless of course – well I guess we’ve never discussed how we want to do this? I mean I’m happy keeping it simple, between us and the judge but maybe you wanted a ceremony or something?”

“Simple is fine by me,” Danny assured him before he paused and looked at him with a shy smile. “Although – I’d kind of like to introduce you to my folks first, so we can tell them in person. I know they’d like to meet you.”

“I’d like to meet them too,” Steve smiled in agreement. “Why don’t I contact the declarations office, find out possible dates and we can fit in a short stay in New Jersey before we make us official.”

“That would be great,” Danny grinned.

“Won’t your folks expect a ceremony of some kind?” Steve asked him. “I know how Jersey is more traditional than Hawaii.”

“I think they’ll understand why I want to keep it simple,” Danny nodded. “I’m not really one for all the ceremony and – well honestly after Rachel I was kind of turned off from that sort of thing. We had a wedding, we had a declarations ceremony, we had parties in-between – an engagement party and a committal party. I mean I get it, people were happy but to be honest I just wanted to get it done so we could carry on with our lives together. There’s only so many times a person can hear congratulations. Rachel was a social butterfly, she loved the attention and it wasn’t like I had much say in the matter – she called the shots.”

Steve smiled as Danny laughed at the absurdity of it all, “I think even my folks, who are classic traditionalists, were getting tired of all the celebrations.”

“It’s a lot different here,” Steve chuckled. “I mean people have ceremonies, but it’s one big celebration. But they aren’t that common.”

~

Steve contacted the necessary office that afternoon and informed Danny of what had been discussed as they drove home.

“It’s going to be four to six weeks,” Steve said. 

Danny looked at him in surprise, “That long?”

“They’re fully booked for a month anyway, but again like work there are papers to be filled in and checked, rechecked. You’ll need to get some information together, a copy of your divorce papers and any official documents ending your relationship as submissive to Rachel,” Steve explained. “Then we need to provide information showing we’ve filed for your contract to be voided with the company in order for me to become your official Dominant.”

“Wait, let me get this straight, the company want us to provide information about when we’re going to make this official at the courthouse and the courthouse want us to provide information of when my current contract will be voided with the company so that you will no longer be my responsible Dominant so that you can become my responsible Dominant?” Danny said, trying not to laugh. “And they want proof I am divorced, and Rachel is no longer my Dominant also?”

“And you thought this would be simple,” Steve laughed in reply.

“Um maybe we should wait,” Danny laughed. “My contract ends in less than a year anyway, then we wouldn’t have to pay to end it.”

“Fuck that, I want to be your Dominant and not because some clause in your contract says I am,” Steve said firmly but there was a glint in his eye and smile at corner of his mouth.

“Even though we have to go to all this trouble?” Danny smiled.

“You’re worth it,” Steve informed him and this time there was no teasing, he meant every word.

“Well lucky for you I had to provide proof of me and Rachel separating when I first got the job with the company,” Danny informed him. “I’ve got them in a file somewhere, I’ll dig them out tonight.”

“Take a look in my diary, figure out when a good time would be for us to go visit your folks and get us booked up,” Steve told him. “Within the next couple of weeks obviously. You going to say anything to them before then?”

“No, I think I’ll wait,” Danny replied. “Have you told your sister?”

“I will, but,” Steve said to him as he parked outside the house. “Let’s keep it to ourselves for a little while.”

“Not too long though,” Danny said as he climbed out of the van. “I want to tell Eric. He keeps asking anyway.”

“Really?” Steve asked as he let them inside the house.

“Yeah, he said it’s bound to happen, he just doesn’t realise it has,” Danny laughed. “What can I say, he’s a Jersey boy like me. We’re old romantics and he wants you to sweep me off my feet.”


	2. Mini Box of Tricks

It was a nice evening and Steve cooked them dinner which they ate out on the lanai. Danny tidied away the dishes as Steve disappeared for a while. Danny was about to go searching for him when he came down the stairs, a box in his hands which he handed to Danny.

“I bought you something,” Steve said as they sat down together on the couch.

Danny smiled and looked at it, it was nothing special, a cardboard box most probably that had arrived via post. Not too large or heavy. He opened the lid and felt a blush rising on his neck and cheeks.

“I think you meant some things,” Danny said, not looking at Steve. Inside the box, nestled in red tissue paper were some black silk ties, a blindfold and a ball gag.

“Remember that conversation we had,” Steve asked him knowingly. “Back in New York, when I asked you what you liked in bed?”

Danny flushed and nodded, it was as embarrassing as it had been in New York, especially now he knew Steve could follow through on anything he informed him of.

“I told you that because – because I’d been drinking wine and I never – I didn’t think you and I -,” Danny said quietly with a shake of his head.

Steve placed a finger under his chin and slowly moved his face around, so he could look at him in the eye. He was smiling tenderly, and Danny could feel heat burning hotter on his cheeks, not only from embarrassment but desire.

“I didn’t give you these to make you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable Danny,” Steve promised gently. “This is a relationship, which means I want to know what you like, how to connect with you.”

“You’re doing a good job so far,” Danny pointed out to him. “I’m not uncomfortable about it, maybe not even embarrassed more – apprehensive -.”

Steve gave a small shake of his head, “Difficult part is over Danno – we’ve slept together already.”

“Yeah but this,” Danny looked at the box again.

“Makes you vulnerable – I get it,” Steve said in understanding. “I’ve been patient this long, what makes you think I won’t continue being patient?”

“You don’t want to use these immediately?” Danny asked in surprise.

“If I say no I’d be lying,” Steve admitted. “But I’m willing to wait until you’re more comfortable exposing yourself on that level with me.”

“It’s not that I don’t want that,” Danny tried to explain. “One reason I’m nervous is – it’s been a long time Steve, since I gave myself like that to a Dominant. With Claymore it was all about his self-gratification and Rachel and I – we weren’t intimate in the final months of our relationship. By then she was having the affair, we were more like room-mates, we didn’t even share a bed in the end.”

“Must have been difficult all this time,” Steve said sympathetically, rubbing a hand up and down his arm affectionately. “You’re the type of submissive, I think, who is stimulated by a Dominant who connects with their natural instincts inside and outside the bedroom.”

Danny smiled and shrugged, “I’m not going to deny that. Don’t let my being shy and coy now make you think I’ll be apprehensive when we do get more physical in the bedroom. I don’t think I realised how much I’ve missed out on until we began having sex.”

“Oh, I know there is more to you,” Steve said with a knowing smile. “It’s like I’m peeling back the layers and each one is more stimulating than the last. But I like this – the shy, vulnerable layer I’m getting right now. Definitely fuelling my Dominance which is never a bad thing. It’s been a while for me too – feeling this close to someone, being stimulated by their submissive nature even on a basic level. I’m enjoying the pace so don’t think I’m pressuring you into anything because I’m not Danny.”

“Actually, as well as being completely embarrassed that I even was that open and honest with you when we barely knew one another,” Danny admitted, cheeks burning simply from the memory of that evening and what could have happened had that waiter not interrupted. “This is a little overwhelming. That you remembered and thought to put this much thought into a gift.”

“They’re only a few basic things for the bedroom,” Steve shrugged dismissively.

“No – you put thought into this,” Danny retorted. “It’s a sweet gesture Steve – overwhelming but sweet.”

“Why overwhelming?” Steve asked, a small frown furrowing between his brows.

“That you want to use these on me some time,” Danny admitted.

“If you’re overwhelmed by this, wait until you see what’s in my toy chest,” Steve smiled.

Danny lifted one of the silk ties out of the box and ran it through his hands, it was satin, smooth and light as it pooled from his palm. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been tied down with such luxury. His last experience of being tied up had been Claymore and he shuddered at the memory with a small frown.

“You okay?” Steve asked in concern, seeing the look in his eyes.

Danny looked at him and shook his head with a shrug, “Just – the last time I got tied up was Claymore and it wasn’t a good experience. He fell asleep after – well you know - so I was stuck like that for hours.”

Steve’s eyes turned stony at the mention of Claymore and took the silk tie from him carefully, “The more you tell me about that man, the more I hate him. If there was a way I could fire him without it becoming a legal nightmare I would. Fact is he excels at his job and is a credit to the company as a worker – but as a person and as a Dominant, he’s a grade A asshole. I pity any submissive who gets into a relationship with him. You had little choice and I know your reasons, but if anyone actually chose to be with him -.”

“Some submissives like it rough,” Danny pointed out to him.

Steve shook his head and looked at him, placing the black tie back in the box, “I get the need for some rough play once in a while, when you’re in the moment. But that doesn’t mean the nurturing, caring side of us goes out of the window. Do you think if I got rough with you I wouldn’t take care of you afterwards?”

Danny shook his head and smiled, “No. But not every Dominant is like you Steve – in sync with their base nature almost all of the time.”

“My father always said you get two kinds of Dominants. The first understand the balance a submissive brings into their life and existence. The second get consumed by the power and control of their nature,” Steve said with a hint of sadness as he remembered his father. “He said living a life of balance was so much more satisfying.”

“He sounds like a wise man,” Danny smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’d have liked to have met him.”

“He would have liked you,” Steve replied. He motioned to the box on Danny’s lap, “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do Danno – but I would like to make new memories for you, to help chase away the bad experiences.”

Danny nodded in understanding, grinning at him, “How come a Dominant like you hasn’t been snapped up Steve McGarrett?”

“I’ve been in a few relationships,” Steve shrugged. “But for whatever reason they didn’t last and sometimes that was my fault. Because of the job, because I wasn’t invested in the relationship like they were, because I was afraid to commit. I’d been thinking long and hard about what my father had told me, finding that balance, I hadn’t realised how much I needed that. I spent some time not dating or being with anyone, figuring out the kind of man and Dominant I wanted to be. When I decided I wanted to be in a relationship I wanted to take my time making sure it was the right person – then you walked into my life. I hadn’t expected it to hit me so fast, feeling a connection to you. At first, I thought it was just my Dominance riding a bit of a high, you know that inherent nature of ours, seeing a subby who needed me on some base level, to be protected and cared for. But we started getting to know each other, I knew I was developing feelings for you, I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way, but I was hoping.”

“You surprised me too,” Danny replied in agreement. “At first, I thought you were going to be like Claymore, especially after our first meeting in his office. But you showed me more care and attention as a Dominant in the first few weeks of knowing one another since before Rachel began having an affair and cast me aside.”

“We both fell into this at the right time for us,” Steve smiled. “It’s obviously meant to be.”

“Definitely Sir,” Danny chuckled, closing the box on his lap. “So, uh – are we putting these with your toy chest or -?”

“You just want to see what else I have in there,” Steve laughed with a shake of his head. “Nice try – I think I’ll let you keep those and you get them out when you want us to play with them. We’ll see how that goes and then you can see the rest of the collection.”

Danny placed the box on the coffee table and sat back, taking his hand again, “I do appreciate how patient you’re being Steve.”

“I know,” Steve replied. “No pressure okay?”

“Okay,” Danny nodded.


	3. Dipping the Toes

“You want me to book anywhere for the team night out?” Danny asked him one evening as they relaxed on the lanai with beers and snacks. “Or are we having everyone over here?”

“Actually, I’ll organise team night this week,” Steve replied. 

“Yeah?” Danny asked with a curious look. “You know how to do that?”

“Very funny,” Steve smirked. “You know I managed to organise things before you, you know.”

“Uh huh,” Danny said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m sure. Where we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Steve said mysteriously.

“Believe it when I see it,” Danny teased with a laugh.

“Laugh it up, I might leave you at home,” Steve grinned back. “Tell everyone Friday as usual, I’ll let them know the place and time.”

“Mysterious, I like it,” Danny grinned. “But should I book somewhere as a back-up just in case?”

“You know I’m not against spanking you for being a cocky shit,” Steve shook his head at him, trying to look serious but the smile dancing on the edge of his lips and glint in his eye betrayed his amusement.

Danny held his hands up in mock surrender, “My apologies Sir, I have full faith in you organising a fun team night out. Long as it doesn’t involve the water - I heard you talking with Chin about going diving, I am so not into that.”

“I know that,” Steve assured him with a nod, reaching out and taking his hand. “I assure you we’ll be keeping our feet on dry land.”

They fell quiet, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun and watching it turn the sky into a soft pink hue.

“How come you never ask me why I don’t like the ocean very much?” Danny asked rather abruptly.

Steve looked over to him and gave a small shrug, still holding his hand which he squeezed gently, “Because I know there is a story there and I’m waiting for you to be ready to share it with me.”

Danny looked at him wryly, “Doesn’t really take a genius though does it?”

“Do you want to tell me, or do you want me to make assumptions?” Steve asked him with a slightly sharpened tone.

Danny sighed and shook his head, glancing down apologetically, “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“I’m guessing you went through a trauma at some point which left you with, well not a deep-seated fear but a strong aversion to open water,” Steve said softly. “It’s okay Danny, I get why it’s hard for you to talk about.”

There was a long silence, Danny finally looked him in the eye again, “My best friend drowned when I was thirteen. We didn’t have many family vacations when I was growing up, but my dad had saved some money for us to spend a few days away at the beach and I got to bring a friend. We were having a race, trying to get to this buoy out on the bay, got caught in a rip. We both got into trouble – the lifeguards came after us – I survived, he didn’t. I remember seeing him go under and never coming back up – I was barely keeping myself above water, I couldn’t even go after him.”

“You were only thirteen Danny,” Steve said gently as Danny paused, a look of guilt flashing over his features. “And in trouble yourself.”

“I just – I remember knowing when Dad had made the phone-call to his parents,” Danny shrugged. “I remember the funeral and wondering if his family had wished it was me instead of him. I put my parents through hell the year after, I got into trouble, I acted out – god I was a nightmare.”

“You hadn’t dealt with the trauma,” Steve said in understanding. “I’m sure they knew that.”

“They did,” Danny nodded. “Eventually they got me some private help, it wasn’t until years later I even questioned how they paid for that kind of therapy. It began making sense my dad working ridiculous shifts and my mom taking on a second job. We didn’t go on any vacations for a long time.”

“They did what any parent would do for their kids,” Steve reminded him. “When our mom died, Mary and I went through our own battles. Mary acted out, pretty much like you did, whereas I didn’t deal with it for a long time, just kind of buried it down, pretended I was okay when really I was broken inside. I think it took my dad getting help for himself that he recognised Mary and I weren’t dealing with it either. He sought out the right help for us, we learned to deal with it and we were closer because of that.”

“It must have been a really awful time for you,” Danny sympathised. “Losing her so suddenly and when you were so young.”

“No more traumatic than you seeing your best friend drown when you were thirteen,” Steve reminded him, giving him a comforting smile. “I’m glad you told me Danno. I’m sorry about your friend.”

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Danny replied solemnly.

They fell quiet again in quiet contemplation before Steve got to his feet, tugging at Danny to do the same, “C’mon.”

“Where?” Danny asked with a frown as Steve stripped off his t-shirt.

“I want to help you make new memories,” Steve smiled at him. “Let’s go.”

“Now – it’s getting dark,” Danny said apprehensively as Steve pulled him towards the beach.

“It’s still light enough,” Steve said, turning and helping remove his t-shirt. Danny shivered as warm palms grazed over his chest. Steve cupped his face and looked at him closely. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“We aren’t even dressed correctly,” Danny pointed out to him but he didn’t resist as Steve pulled him towards the water line. 

“We’re both wearing boardie’s,” Steve argued back. “Of course we’re dressed correctly.”

At the water’s edge Steve turned to him, taking both his hands, walking backwards into the calm ocean and pulling Danny in with him slowly.

“We don’t even have to go that deep,” Steve said quietly.

The water was warm as it pooled around Danny’s ankles, but he felt his heart begin to race even so and he gripped Steve’s hands tighter.

“Hey, Danno,” Steve said in a gentle tone. “Look at me.”

Danny found he’d been scowling down at the water and raised his face to look at Steve. 

Steve smiled and squeezed his fingers again, “I got you.”

“This is stupid, I’ve swam before,” Danny shook his head with a shrug. “You’ve seen me.”

“Yeah at the pool when we stayed at the hotel overnight for that company event,” Steve pointed out to him. “But come to think of it, I’ve not seen you in the ocean here. We go out on the yacht and you never want to take a dip.”

“My feet can touch the ground at the pool,” Danny pointed out to him. “It’s an enclosed space.”

“Are your feet on the ground now?” Steve asked him.

Danny nodded, realising as they’d been talking Steve had been pulling him further, the water was thigh high now. He stopped abruptly with a mild panic overtaking him, he tensed up, gripping onto Steve’s hands tightly. Steve let go of his hands but only to step closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Feet on the ground, enclosed space,” Steve assured him. “Think we’ve got that covered.”

Danny allowed himself to relax, holding onto him, head cradled under Steve’s chin as he enjoyed the closeness.

“Okay, this is nice,” Danny sighed.

“Mmm, you know what is nice,” Steve hummed against his ear. “Making love in the ocean.”

“I’m sure you’d know all about that,” Danny chuckled lightly.

“I may have some experience,” Steve smiled.

“Don’t think I’m up for that kind of fun right now babe. Being thigh high in ocean is kind of pushing it for me right now,” Danny admitted. 

“But it’s something to work towards,” Steve said optimistically.

“Uh huh,” Danny agreed in a non-committal tone. “Can we go back to the house now?”

“Enough is enough huh?” Steve asked him.

“Much as I like cuddling up to you babe, I can think of far more comfortable ways for us to be doing it,” Danny told him. “But hey – you got me in the water – it’s a start.”


	4. Ferris Wheel

“Whose idea was it to leave Steve up to the planning of this team outing?” Grover asked wryly as they waited in a small group outside of Kamekona’s Shrimp Shack. “And why can’t we sit and eat?”

“He’s on his way,” Danny informed him with a shrug. “I’m just the messenger guys, he hasn’t told me what he has planned.”

“Lou, quit your complaining,” Renee, his wife, smiled with a small shake of his head. “Sorry Danny, you know what he gets like when he’s hungry.”

“I’m just saying -,” Lou began before his wife hushed him.

Danny checked his watch, Steve had said he was on the way and that had been ten minutes previous. Everyone was beginning to get restless. A horn beeping caught their attention and they all watched as a small bus approached. When it pulled up they were surprised to find Steve climbing out the side door.

“Anyone up for a road trip?” He grinned at their surprised faces.

“Depends where and will there be food when we get there?” Lou grumbled.

“Renee,” Steve smiled as they approached, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Long time no see.”

“Thanks for inviting me and the kids along to play this time,” Renee laughed, climbing onto the bus following her two children, Samantha and Will.

“Here, to keep you going,” Steve laughed, pushing a bag of donuts into Lou’s hands. Lou seemed appeased and got on the bus along with everyone else who had already piled in.

Danny brought up the rear and paused, his curiosity peaked, “Are you going to tell us where we’re going?”

“Nope,” Steve laughed. “Climb on board or be left on the sidewalk Danno.”

Forty minutes of several questions being thrown about trying to weasel the information out of Steve and a lot of speculation raised about where they were going, they arrived at their destination. The bus pulled into a lot and Danny peered out the window in surprise.

“A fair ground? You brought us to the carnival?” Danny said to him.

Steve leaned over to him, stealing a quick kiss, “Remember how you told me you loved visiting the fairground growing up?”

“This is actually awesome,” Danny grinned.

“So, we’ve got a couple of hours to kill,” Steve said standing up and addressing the group. “We’ve had a couple of tough weeks guys which is why I said bring all the Ohana along. I think we all need the family time – tickets are on me. First one to puke on the spinners gets a special prize.”

“All right,” Will exclaimed excitedly, much to his parent’s bemusement.

They made their way in, where Steve bought everyone a wristband which gave them unlimited access to rides. They all agreed to meet in a couple of hours near the entrance to get food and drinks. Danny slipped an arm around him as they headed into the grounds.

“I ever tell you how awesome a boss you are?” Danny asked with a smile.

“Well not so much in words, but those blow jobs at the office sort of speak for themselves,” Steve chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “What should we go on first?”

“Coaster –,” Danny exclaimed. “God this is cool, I used to love the fairground when I was growing up. We couldn’t afford a lot of family vacations, so we had tons of days out at the fairgrounds and amusements instead. A few carnivals used to travel around, my mom would listen out for news of them and surprise us with tickets when they were near enough for us to get to by bus.”

“I’m glad you like the idea,” Steve said as they stood in line. “And you thought I couldn’t organise anything.”

“I honestly had no clue what you were going to come up with,” Danny laughed, putting his arms around his waist and leaning against him as they waited. “I’m sorry – I’ll make it up to you.”

“Uh huh, I’ll hold you too that,” Steve grinned, kissing him.

Danny found the atmosphere of the fairground was putting him in a youthful mood and they made out like teenagers until the line began moving for the ride.

It was two hours of fun and games, they went on rides, and discovered a small tent full of old arcade games they both remembered playing growing up. Danny kicked Steve’s ass at Pac-Man, but Steve slayed him at Donkey Kong and they called it a draw rather than fight it out over Asteroids or Centipede. A few hours later they met up with the rest of the team and they all stuffed themselves with hotdogs, burgers, fries, cokes and root beer floats.

“What next?” Steve asked Danny as they sat letting the food digest.

“Ferris Wheel?” Danny suggested. “Or we could take a walk along the beach.”

“Ferris Wheel sounds perfect,” Steve smiled with a nod. “Especially now it’s dark out. It’ll be a nice view from the top.”

They wandered over to the Ferris Wheel where the line was very small, and they were on it within minutes. It had barely began moving before they were making out like teenagers again. Danny chuckled as Steve’s hands began wandering and grabbed his wrist.

“Babe, can I remind you as much as it seems like it, this isn’t exactly a private place,” Danny laughed against his mouth.

“We got time,” Steve grinned, pulling him in for a kiss. “Anyway, it isn’t illegal.”

“Just because sex in a public place is legal in Hawaii doesn’t mean we need to do it,” Danny laughed when he pulled away for air.

The wheel had taken them round and round a couple of rotations but had begun coming to a halt slowly as people got on or got off. They were near the top and Danny looked around, taking in the view.

“It’s fantastic up here,” He sighed, snuggling into Steve who still seemed determined to cop a feel. Steve settled for snuggling for the time being, an arm around Danny’s back and he cuddled him in.

“Perfect,” Steve agreed contentedly, resting his chin against Danny’s head. 

They were silent for a little while, taking in the view and enjoying each-others closeness.

“Steve,” Danny said quietly.

“Hmm?” Steve asked as the car swayed, instinctively holding Danny a little tighter, as if preparing to protect him should they fall.

“I love you,” Danny said.

He hadn’t said it, neither of them had said it to one another yet and though he’d felt it for a long time now, he wanted Steve to know, in that moment, where he felt most content. The fairground had made him feel a little homesick for New Jersey, or for his life back when he was younger there. But he’d come to realise Steve meant home for him now and being there, at the top of a Ferris Wheel in a small fairground on Oahu, seemed like the perfect setting to say it. Steve was silent, still holding him tight, before he turned his face and pressed a kiss against his hair.

“I love you too,” Steve replied.

Danny didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling, and he snuggled closer.


	5. Ties that Bind

The ride home was quieter, everyone was tired out from their evening, but pleasantly so. Steve had the driver drop everyone at their homes before he and Danny were taken home last. He paid the driver a generous tip and they made their way inside. It wasn’t late but they went to the bedroom almost immediately, Danny couldn’t be certain it was because of the _I love you’s_ but the energy between them was certainly buzzing a little differently. He couldn’t keep his hands-off Steve, much to Steve’s amusement when he cupped his face and kissed him gently.

“Mmm - hold that thought,” Steve grinned and left him to disappear into the bathroom. 

While he was in there Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, going to the dresser and opening one of the drawers, taking out the box Steve had given him. With nervous anticipation he placed it at the foot of the bed and opened it before standing back. Steve was a couple of minutes and Danny felt his stomach twist into knots. It was a big step for him, out of his comfort zone which he’d built up around him for so long. He tensed a little when he heard the bathroom door open and Steve came back into the room.

“Where were we-,” Steve said, walking up behind him, arms sliding around his waist. Danny waited when he felt Steve tighten a touch, a silent pause as he obviously saw the open box. Steve slowly let go of him and moved around to face him, searching his face. “Are you sure Danny?”

Danny smiled and looked him in the eye, “Yes. I won’t deny I’m not nervous or that my insides aren’t twisting into knots, but I’m sure I want this Steve. You’ve been so patient with me the last few weeks, we’ve been figuring each other out but I know I need more and I won’t get that without giving up full control in the bedroom. We both need to take that step.”

Steve cupped his face and kissed him softly, tongue tracing along his lips before he drew him in closer. Danny began to relax against him, hands resting on his hips as Steve deepened the kiss, slow and gentle.

“I promise this will be worth it,” Steve said quietly to him, hand still cupping his face. He stepped back a little but kept an arm around him as he motioned to the box. “You okay for us to use everything there?”

Danny nodded before he added, “Could I not wear the blindfold the whole time?”

“Not the whole time is fine,” Steve nodded. “But I’ll make the decision of when you wear it and when you don’t as we play okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied meekly.

“Give me a minute,” Steve said quietly, leaving his side and going to the wardrobe. He rummaged around in a drawer at the bottom of it and got something out before turning back to him with something small and black in his hand. “You’ll wear these too. I know you like the black ties because they can be fastened direct, but I want to protect your skin all the same. Get undressed.”

He handed Danny some black bands that were a little like black sweat bands only thinner and wider. Danny nodded in understanding and undressed before he put them on as Steve moved the box from the bed onto the dresser. Steve had taken out the black ties and was fastening one to the upper bed post before he walked around the bed and tied off the other one. Danny felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he thought about what was about to happen. Steve came to his side again and smiled, giving him a squeeze of reassurance.

“I can see your nervous,” Steve said softly.

“Can’t help it,” Danny replied honestly. “I – this is a big step for us – for me.”

“I know baby,” Steve nodded, kissing him again. “Thank you for taking it with me.”

“So stupid,” Danny blushed in embarrassment. “Like it’s my first time all over again.”

“Well, it’s the first time you’ll be giving me full control,” Steve pointed out to him. “I understand why you’re nervous about that. I’m not going to rush this and until I put that gag on you, you can tell me to slow it down if you need me too. But once the gag is on I’ll decide exactly what you need and how you need it.”

Danny shivered at the tone of his voice and felt Steve’s arms tighten around him, “I haven’t forgotten you told me you like talking – being told what’s going to be done to you.”

Steve let go of him and took him by the hand to the foot of the bed, standing him there and moving behind him, sliding hands around his waist, resting his chin on Danny’s shoulder.

“In a minute or so you’re going to kneel in the middle of the bed and take some time to relax and focus yourself,” Steve whispered quietly. “I’m going to sit and watch you as I jack off slowly, deciding just how I’m going to enjoy this body of yours for my pleasure. When I tell you, you’re going to lie on your back, so I can tie you to my bed and I’m going to make love to you, take my pleasure of you, enjoy you. I’m going to test you too baby – because tonight is about me taking control and you giving that to me fully. So, you aren’t going to come until I say you can and I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to let you.”

Danny shivered again, feeling Steve’s arms tighten again, cradling him against his chest as his mouth slowly kissed a spot against his neck. Danny relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the attention, one hand resting over Steve’s around his waist as he reached up with the other and slipped a hand into Steve’s hair gently.

“Getting a picture baby?” Steve whispered before nipping his earlobe. 

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied, feeling his dick growing hard. It had been a long time since anyone had enforced controlled orgasms on him and he was apprehensive he would be able to carry out Steve’s orders. But tonight, was about connecting on a deeper level, he had to give himself to his Dominant’s control and for that he would need to concentrate and trust Steve to guide him. One of Steve’s hands left his waist and trailed up his chest, over his neck, resting along his jaw and chin before it got a tight, rough grip. Danny felt his head pulled around as Steve’s mouth closed over his in a demanding kiss. He moaned and gasped, wanting to turn in his arms but Steve held him tight against him and Danny could feel the press of his cock through his pants rubbing against his ass. 

 

Steve pulled away abruptly, mouth licking and nipping along his neck and his hands rubbing all around his torso and chest. Danny found himself relaxing into the rhythm as well as feeling his heart beat hard in nervous anticipation.

“On the bed,” Steve ordered, in a quiet but firm whisper. “On your knees, facing this way.”

Danny shivered when Steve pulled away from him and a rush of cold air settled over him. He got on the bed, moving to the middle and turning to face the end of the bed, kneeling. Steve was by the dresser and Danny saw the blindfold in his hand when he turned to look at him.

“Hands clasped behind your back,” Steve told him. “Widen your knees a little more and straighten those shoulders.”

Danny complied, taking in this new side he was seeing of his Dominant. It was the most demanding he’d witnessed Steve being in the bedroom and he was enjoying it so far. There was a look in his eyes that was almost predatory but instead of making him afraid, Danny was eager to be the prey. Steve placed the blindfold at the foot of the bed and began undressing. Danny watched him, enjoying the show as more skin was exposed. Steve moved the chair from the desk to the foot of the bed and Danny knew that was where Steve would sit and watch him.

“Remember what I said,” Steve told him. “I want you to relax and focus on what we’re doing tonight. I want you to tap into that part of your submission that maybe has been dormant for a long time.”

He picked up the blindfold and walked around the side of the bed, Danny felt the mattress dip and kept his balance as Steve moved behind him, “You’re going to wear this for a little while.”

He placed the blindfold over his eyes and Danny felt his fingers fumbling to tie it off securely. Hands rested on his shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, “Okay baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied honestly, he’d closed his eyes momentarily and opened them to test the blindfold but unlike some, it was a thick black material and no light escaped in. He couldn’t make out anything past the material. 

The bed dipped again as Steve got off it and Danny strained to listen, hearing small sounds that told him where Steve was. A drawer opened and closed, then silence before a creak of the chair occurred. Steve was obviously sitting now, and Danny took a breath, letting it out slow. He wondered what Steve thought of the sight of him kneeling on their bed, blindfolded and half hard even though they had barely begun the evening. He ran a tongue along his lips, remembering how Steve had kissed him, how Steve’s tongue had trailed over them not long before. He took a breath and let it out slow again, thinking on his Dom’s words. Relax and focus – he steadied his breathing for a couple of minutes and thought about his submission. Steve was right, this was new for them and he needed to tap into his submission in a different way to how he already did. To do that he reminded himself of when he first knew he was submissive. It wasn’t a sexual experience, but it had tapped into that base instinct, given birth to it and allowed it to flourish and grow in him. He focused on how he had felt then, how it had felt so right, like he’d been living a life in a jigsaw puzzle and all the pieces had suddenly fell into place.

He exhaled slowly again, feeling his body begin to relax. His other senses were heightened because of the blindfold, the room was warm but goosepimples had appeared on his arms. He could smell the soft musky scene of Steve’s aftershave on the air. He heard a noise from in-front of him, a small click then nothing. The creak of the chair where Steve was sitting, and he felt a soft flush growing on his shoulders and neck knowing his Dominant was watching him. He heard a new sound, at first, he was confused until he realised Steve was jerking off with the help of some lube creating a weird wet sound on the air. Danny took a sharp breath and let it out quickly at the idea of his Dominant jerking off while watching him.

For a while there was just that sound. Danny focused on it, feeling the heat of desire rising on his cheeks, his skin prickling with desire. He wanted to see, wanted to watch Steve jerking off looking at him. To be blind to it was frustrating and Danny chewed on his lower lip to stop a moan of irritation escape his mouth.

“Hmm you want – to watch – don’t you – baby,” Steve moaned in short, punchy breaths making Danny shiver.

“Yes Sir,” Danny answered honestly. He was surprised at how thick with desire his voice sounded.

“God – could do this – all night,” Steve murmured in pleasure, a low moan floating over to Danny who swallowed down hard at the sound, mouth pressing tight together. “Fuck you’re – beautiful -.”

Danny shivered, tensing his body, resisting the urge to tear off the blindfold. He felt hot, knew he was flushed with desire and need, his own cock pressing against his thigh. He heard the chair creak again and the bed dipped, he tensed further to keep from losing his balance and suddenly hands framed his face and Steve pressed his mouth to his, demanding entry with his tongue. Danny gasped, the kiss passionate as Steve tongue slipped into mouth, licking against his lips, hungry with need and desire. Danny wanted to hold him but remained in position as one of Steve’s arms tightened around him to keep him steady. His other hand had cupped around his jaw tightly, keeping his face tipped back as he kissed him deeply.

Danny relaxed into his hold, this was about giving Steve control and he was safe in Steve’s embrace. He tapped into that thread of submission, that natural state which made him feel at peace. Steve’s demanding kiss, the way he held him fed into his submission like an energy force. The kiss turned from demanding to languid, Steve’s hand slipped from his jaw and cradled the back of his head, the mood changing from possessive to protective like a snap of the fingers. Steve’s mouth left his but only to press hot kisses along his jawline to his neck as Steve tugged on his hair, tipping his head back for further access. He kissed and nipped along his neck to that spot under his ear Danny enjoyed so much, making small shivers run down his spine. Steve’s grip tightened in his hair, Danny huffed out a sharp moan as Steve nipped hard, laved at the spot, then began sucking hard, sucking, nipping, sucking, nipping. Danny knew there would be a mark, it made his cock throb and he moaned out in surprise. Steve hadn’t marked him before and it was a sure sign of possessive, Dominant nature.

Steve pulled off, leaving him breathing heavily, he could feel the spot, sensitive and throbbing a little. He couldn’t imagine what it would look like in the morning or what people would say, which made him flush further in slight embarrassment. A soft kiss pressed to his lips, then another and another before Steve cradled his face gently, fingers rubbing against the material at his temples.

“I’m going to remove the blindfold for you to lie down baby,” Steve whispered. “It isn’t too bright but let your eyes get used to the light again okay?”

Danny nodded in understanding as Steve untied the blindfold, keeping his eyes closed as the material was removed before slowly testing opening his eyes. The light still assaulted him, and he blinked, dropping his face a moment as he got used to seeing again. Steve’s thumbs gentled over his eyelids before he smiled down at him.

“I want you on your back, stretch your arms up and out,” Steve told him.

Danny moved out of position carefully. It had been a while since he had knelt for such a long time in the same position and his knees protested a little as he moved onto his ass and stretched them out. Steve was patient as he climbed off the bed and waited. Eventually Danny lay down, taking a deep breath before he stretched out his arms either side of his head. He looked over to find Steve watching him, resting a hand on his wrist.

“You okay?” Steve asked him gently.

Danny smiled and nodded at the understanding and patience Steve was showing him, especially after such a show of Dominance simply from a kiss.

“Yes Sir,” Danny answered honestly. “Still a little nervous but-.”

Steve smiled in understanding and took up the slack of the black tie, lifting Danny’s wrist. Danny watched as Steve began tying it to his wrist, feeling his arm pull slightly. When Steve was done there was little give, and he looked at the knot for a time as Steve moved around the bed, taking his other hand. He tied off his other wrist with equal tightness and Danny couldn’t help but experimentally pull at his bonds which were secure and firm. He’d have a little room to struggle but not much which equally made him nervous and turned him on. He’d forgotten how much being bound was a big thing for him, leaving him at a Dominant’s mercy but also incredibly freeing.

Steve let him lay there for a couple of minutes to get used to the bindings and contemplate his fate. The bed dipped, and Danny looked up at him as he straddled his waist, the blindfold in hand. 

“You’ll be wearing this again later,” Steve told him, placing it by his head on the pillow. “But right now-.”

Steve crouched over him, kissing him soft and gentle. Danny relaxed under him, feeling Steve’s hands press against his shoulders, his torso pressing against his. Steve began kissing him all over his face, his cheeks, temples, forehead, the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, his chin. He began moving down his body, kissing along his neck, along one side of his clavicle, then the other. Steve ran his hands along his arms as the extended away to the side, kissing and plying that sensitive spot at his underarms before his mouth moved over his chest, nose nuzzling into blonde hair there. Meanwhile his palms were running back along his arms, over his shoulders and down his sides. Steve had been straddling his waist but moved further down, resting his weight on his thighs, his hands resting on his abs as he paid attention to his nipples.

Danny kept having the crane his neck up to watch, humming and moaning as Steve sucked and licked around his left nipple before he bit down, teasing the nub with his teeth. The pain was sharp and intense, and Danny huffed out a breath, arching, the ties pulling at his wrists as he reacted in surprise as Steve did it again, this time biting harder.

He moved over to the right nipple to pay it similar attention and Danny moaned as he bit down, one of his hands coming to the left, fingers snagging over it, pinching and pulling, keeping it tender. Steve had already figured nipple play was already a turn on without Danny having to tell him, so Danny wasn’t surprised by the attention. The fact that he was bound while Steve was doing it made the situation that much more arousing than it already was. Steve spent a long-time toying with his nipples, either with his tongue, his teeth or his fingers. Danny got tired of craning his neck and instead lay against the pillows moaning, shivering, enjoying how the struggle in his bonds turned him on as much as the nipple play. Steve hadn’t paid this much attention to them before.

Finally, Steve gave him some reprieve, moving on from toying with his nipples as he moved further down his body, again kissing almost every inch of him it seemed. He kissed around his torso, his hips, the crease where thigh met hip, along one thigh, then moving to the other, his knees, shins. Danny looked down to see Steve was on the edge of the bed now and stared in surprise as Steve pressed a kiss to every toe like he was worshipping his body. His hands had followed every kiss with a caress and Danny was well and truly turned on and in the zone. His nipples were sensitive with gentle pain but the rest of him was warm, tingly, chasing memories of every kiss and touch. The only part of him Steve hadn’t touched was his cock which was hard and leaking, pressing against his thigh as Steve crawled back up. 

Danny watched with baited breath as Steve hovered over his cock, could feel his hot breath against his flesh. He craned his neck, staring, hoping, pulling at his bindings as Steve blew over his cock before leaning down, pressing a kiss to the top of his groin. Danny fell back against the pillows, arching his body, pressing his hips upwards but Steve lifted away with a small laugh of amusement.

“Not tonight sweetheart,” He said, crawling back up him and straddling his waist once more. He leaned down, lying his body against Danny, propping himself up on an elbow, weight resting on his shoulder as his finger toyed along Danny’s jawline. “What is tonight about baby?”

“Surrendering to you Sir,” Danny replied simply, closing his eyes and letting out a soft breath.

“Good boy,” Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. “I’ll decide if you deserve to have your cock played with once I’m done enjoying the rest of you. Keep your eyes closed, time for the blindfold again.”

Danny kept his eyes shut, feeling Steve adjust position to put it on him. He lifted his head to let him fasten it before dropping back to the pillow. He moaned out in surprise when Steve returned to playing with his sensitive nipples. Unable to watch his Dominant he couldn’t tell what his next move would be. Again, Steve played with teeth, tongue, lips and fingers and Danny hummed, moaned, arched, becoming more and sensitive to his touch and the pain. As he struggled in his bonds, he could feel how the tightness of the knots keeping him in place fed into his submission, anchoring him to the bed rather than making him a prisoner. Because of the bonds he could really let go and he let that fuel into his submissive energy as he surrendered to his Dominant’s control.

Steve eventually relented, leaving him a writhing mess on the bed as he moved around, the mattress dipping here and there as he settled between Danny’s legs, Steve’s palms rested on his thighs.

“Bend your knees, then lift them like your raising them to your chest baby,” Steve ordered. 

Danny did so and as he did he could feel Steve’s strong palms coming to rest at the back of his thighs pushing him further. It was an awkward angle, not made easy because of his bindings and he had to rely on Steve keeping him propped into an almost folded position. He found if he widened his legs it helped him keep his balance. He hadn’t expected Steve to fuck him so soon and waited with baited breath, wondering how Steve was going to prep his hole when his hands were keeping his thighs angled up and back.

Danny gasped in surprise, a gargled moan escaping his throat as tongue pressed against his hole. The last time he’d been rimmed he’d been in college. Slack jawed in surprise and overwhelmed at the sensation he gurgled out another moan, arms automatically pulling in his bonds as he went to grab the back of his knees and expose himself further. The frustration was as intense as was the sensation of his Dominants tongue pressing and seeking entrance into his hole. His cock pressed against his stomach in the position he was in and he could feel wet from where he was leaking pre-cum against his skin. Breathing wasn’t easy in the position either and he gasped in a hard breath.

“Steve – fuck -,” He moaned out, overwhelmed by the moment.

“Mmm, enjoying it baby?” Steve said against his ass hole before his tongue explored again with a languid, laid back speed.

“Fuh – yes’Sir,” Danny huffed out, arms pulling again like one time he could maybe break free of his bonds and grab his knees, spread himself wider.

Steve continued, and Danny moaned louder, cock throbbing, the sensation sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. In a flash he could see in his mind’s eye what it would look like if someone were watching them and he groaned again, pulling at his bonds as he squirmed in pleasure. Steve wasn’t tentative either with his exploration, tonguing him expertly, humming his own enjoyment against his hole. Danny swallowed down a groan, suddenly focused on the pressure feeling growing in his groin, his balls tightening, the wet patch on his stomach growing. He hadn’t prepared himself fully for the experience, surrendering his body to Steve’s control was one thing, following orders and demands required intense concentration. It had been so long since he’d been under such intense control he was out of practice, having gotten caught up in Steve’s actions so much, he was close to the edge and needed to claw his way back.

“Steve,” He said hurriedly, eyes rolling as Steve’s tongue licked into him deep and dragged out slowly. “Oh god – fuck – Steve, Sir -. Stop please – need -.”

He breathed heavily as Steve eased him to the bed slowly, helping him rest his legs down before he crawled up him, crouching low down to him as he eased the blindfold off.

“Danno?” Steve asked in concern.

“Need – just-,” Danny blinked, chest heaving like he’d ran a marathon. “Sorry – felt like -.”

“Ssh, it’s okay baby,” Steve assured him, stroking his face gently. “Take a few breaths, calm down. Want me to untie you – is that it?”

“No, no,” Danny shook his head, opening his eyes and looking him. “Not that – just give me a minute. Got way intense there – more than I was prepared for -.”

Steve smiled and lay beside him, propped up on an elbow, “Isn’t that the point?”

Danny huffed out a smile before letting out a long breath, “Yeah I guess – sorry -.”

“This is a big step for us,” Steve reminded him. “I said you could ask me to stop at any point.”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy it,” Danny felt his cheeks burning with desire and pleasure as well as admitting how much he’d enjoyed Steve’s tongue in his ass. “It’s been years since anyone did that too me. I just – maybe was enjoying it too much.”

Steve smiled knowingly, hand trailing down his body and resting low on his stomach, just above his groin.

“And it’s been a long time since anyone controlled when you can orgasm hmm?” Steve asked him.

“Uh huh,” Danny replied, cheeks burning even more. “I – I don’t want to disappoint you Sir. This is about surrendering control to you.”

“It’s a big ask Danny,” Steve said in understanding. “Especially this first time. I’d only be disappointed if I thought you hadn’t been trying, that we hadn’t connected how we wanted to.”

Danny looked at him, Steve smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I know you’re trying Danno.”

Danny leaned into the pillows and took a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly.

“You good to go?” Steve asked him gently, his hand moving up his body and rubbing over his chest.

“Yes Sir,” Danny nodded, feeling a little more composed.

“Good because I’m not finished with that beautiful ass yet,” Steve informed him, kissing his neck as he began sitting up. “I’m going to leave the blindfold off. Hey Danny?”

Danny looked up at him as he crouched over him, looking him in the eye.

“You’ve been so good so far baby,” Steve smiled. “Have a little faith in yourself. I’m not going to tell you you can come any time, because I want you to keep trying okay?”

“But – but what if I can’t -,” Danny asked almost embarrassed, he was a grown man, not a teenager with a hair trigger.

“We’ll work on it the next time,” Steve smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, slowly, delicately. He leaned up again and smirked, “Do you really think I’d be disappointed if you came with my tongue up your ass? I’m still going to take my pleasure of this beautiful body. That isn’t an excuse for you to not try though sweetheart.”

Danny smiled feeling a moment of shy awkwardness as Steve slipped off him and off the bed. Danny watched him move around the room.

“I need to get a few things,” Steve told him. “Get those legs back up, show me what’s waiting for some attention from me.”

Danny felt his heart rate pick up a little at the idea of Steve’s tongue on him again and bent his knees before raising his legs towards his chest. He felt exposed with Steve not on the bed with him, he couldn’t crane his neck to see where Steve was as he had to lie still to keep in position. He listened as a drawer opened and closed and the bottom of the bed dipped again.

“God I love this ass,” Steve sighed, Danny felt hands on his thighs again. 

The little break had allowed him to back away from the edge again, though his cock was still hard he didn’t feel the mounting pleasure he had before and took a deep breath again. His thighs were pushed further back, and he felt hot breath on his pucker before tongue pressed there again and he let out a sharp moan of surprise. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the feeling of Steve tonguing him, it was too beautiful and pleasurable to become complacent about.

Steve again wasn’t tentative about his exploration, tonguing him with the same greedy speed and enthusiasm as before and soon enough Danny felt like a pressure cooker, the lid threatening to blow. Steve played and tongued with his ass for long enough that Danny was squirming and arching on the bed, frustrated by the bonds holding him down but grateful for them, as if he could fly off the bed if they didn’t hold him down. He moaned, yelled, cursed and begged, cock leaking against his stomach again, throbbing and he was so close to the edge. He realised no amount of noise, frustrated moaning and begging was going to stop Steve this time, it eventually dawned on him that his frustrations simply fuelled his Dominant’s control over him. No amount of squirming and moaning was going to stop Steve from enjoying himself.

In that moment Danny felt his whole body relax, like a flick of a switch. He drew in a deep breath, let it out slow, yelping in pleasure as Steve’s tongue delved into him deep. He concentrated, he was on the edge, but he’d been there for a long time already, all he needed to do was stay there much as the desire to fall was great, the desire to please his Dominant was greater. It would feel amazing to come with Steve’s tongue up his ass, but how much more satisfying would it be when his Dominant finally relented and took him over the edge when he willed it.

Danny hummed sensitively when Steve pulled away, helping him lower his legs again. Danny watched him through vision which seemed fuzzy at the edges as Steve popped open a bottle of lube and smeared gel over two fingers.

“A little final prep baby,” Steve said to him.

Danny arched and let out a soft moan as the fingers pushed in with little resistance, they pressed deep, scissoring and stretched him slowly. Steve pulled his hand free and slipped off the end of the bed, picking something up. He walked around to the top of the bed and held up the gag for him to see.

“Time for this Danny,” Steve informed him. “Need to tell me anything – ask anything – before I put it on you?”

Danny shook his head. Steve kissed him before placing the gag on him, it was a bit gag and he had to open his mouth wide for it to sit between his teeth. He could feel the coolness of the ‘o’ rings press against the sides of his jaw and he raised his head for Steve to buckle it securely. Steve took up the blindfold and held it for him to see.

“This too,” Steve told him, and Danny found himself in darkness once more.

Danny rested against the pillows, contemplating his predicament. He was now bound to his Dominant’s bed, gagged and blind to anything about to unfold. His ass still tingled from the sensation of his Dominant’s tongue and he squirmed at the memory. He tensed as the bed dipped at his side, then Steve was straddling his hips again. Danny arched in surprise as Steve paid attention to his nipples once more. The nubs were sensitive, and Danny moaned past the gag as Steve licked, nibbled, pinched and tugged at them.

Soon enough Steve moved down his body, ordering him to widen his knees in a firm and focused tone. Danny obeyed and waited in anticipation, hearing the familiar sound of Steve jacking off. A hand rested under his leg knee, beginning to lift it. Danny got the message and raised his leg, Steve’s palm running along his calf and guiding his ankle until it rested on his shoulder. Danny gasped as Steve began to lean forward, pushing his leg back with him and felt the bed dip as he rested his hand by his shoulder. Danny’s muscles protested at the agile position and he moaned past the gag, louder when he felt the thick press of cock at his hole.

Steve began pushing in and Danny arched, breathing in a deep breath through his nose and relaxing as Steve slipped inside him. For a few seconds Steve eased back and forth, only an inch or so into him as he got used to the feel. Danny relaxed his body before arching his back in surprise, moaning loudly, hands balling into fists. Steve pushed into him without stopping until he was balls deep.

“Fuck yes,” Steve growled low, the sound of his voice made Danny’s skin prickle and goose bumps raised on his flesh.

He paused, Danny moaned as he felt him moving a little, finding the right purchase on the mattress before he began thrusting, pulling almost all the way out before sliding deep again. At first the thrusting was slow, gentle, getting used to one another’s bodies and the position. Danny relaxed into it, breathing, moaning past the gag, lying against the pillows, head thrown back, exposing his neck to his Dominant in a show of pure submission. His leg was stretched further back as Steve bent low, pressing kisses to the side of his mouth, along his jaw, each kiss punctuated by a thrust of his cock.

“Fuck I love you,” Steve whispered against his skin, making Danny groan in agreement. “So fucking beautiful.”

Steve moved position again, lifting off him, Danny figured he was kneeling up, could feel his hand trailing up his leg again, resting on his ankle as Steve turned his face and kissed his foot, his cock still buried deep in his ass. His other hand rested on his hip and he began thrusting harder, rougher, quickening his pace as his fingers held onto him tightly.

Danny arched up in surprise, moaning and yelling past the gag, pulling at his bonds, trying to breathe as the breath was punched out of him with every thrust, Steve’s cock hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him. He could feel his own cock bouncing now and he was clawing at the edge, every thrust Steve made, made it harder not to fall. Danny tried to warn him, but the words wouldn’t form. He begged for some relief from the constant pounding against that pleasure spot, he could hear himself, his moans and groans high pitched and desperate.

“Oh, fuck Danny – Daniel,” Steve growled, pushing Danny’s leg away and grabbing onto his hip instead. He pounded him hard, growling in need before thrusting hard and deep, once, then once again. “Fuck yes baby – fuck yeah.”

He thrusted again and again, coming, emptying his balls into his body. Danny moaned, arching, everything was so sensitive now, his ass, his nipples, even his skin felt sensitive, Steve’s hands were tight on his hips like burning brands of iron. Steve was still deep inside him and his hands moved from his hips, leaving trails of burning embers as they caressed over his skin as he pulled out of him. A hand gripped around his cock and Danny yelped past the gag in surprise. It was the first time Steve had touched his cock all evening.

“Such a good boy,” Steve said softly. “Keeping this for me.”

Danny whimpered, pulling at his bonds, hoping to all things holy Steve wasn’t going to tease him relentlessly. It was a test he’d fail immediately.

“Don’t worry baby,” Steve continued, beginning to jerk him off slowly. “I’ll only tease a little I promise. I know your close to that edge – are you going to come when I tell you too?”

“Sss S’r,” Danny moaned past the gag. He hoped the permission wouldn’t be too long a wait.

Steve’s thumb caressed over the tip of his cock and Danny arched again, ankles digging into the bed, hips lifting. Steve was quiet as he toyed and teased and the aching need building in his hips and groin made Danny shiver and shake. Steve’s hand had a firm grip and began jerking him with tight, steady strokes, thumb easing over the tip with each upstroke of his hand. Danny couldn’t quite catch his breath which came in short, hurried gasps. He could feel the tug of the ties at his wrists, he jerked his arms, willed his body to comply.

“So so good,” Steve said with a hint of admiration. Danny took some pride in the knowledge he’d pleased his Dominant throughout their play. Steve began jerking him faster, a hand on his hip pressing down to keep him steady. “Now Danny – come for me.”

Steve stroked once again, and again and Danny moaned out, a drawn-out yell gratefulness as his orgasm punched through him. His bit down on the gag, head thrown back, hips arching into Steve’s steady hands, feet pushing into the bed, his whole body going taut as he felt wetness hit his stomach and chest. Steve’s hand milked every drop out of him as he wriggled and groaned at the relentless touch on his now sensitive cock.

When Steve released his cock from his hold, he rested his palms on his thighs and Danny lay there panting, revelling in the high, body shivering in after shock of bliss. His body ached in satisfaction, his nipples, ass and cock were sensitive. His wrists were beginning to hurt, and he realised how much he’d been struggling in his bondage. His jaw ached around the gag and he could feel the saliva which had been trickling along the edges of his mouth.

The mattress dipped, and he shivered as Steve’s palm rested in the middle of his chest as he lay beside him.

“I’m going to take the blindfold and gag off now,” Steve whispered gently to him. “Then I’ll untie you and get you comfortable. You just lay there and relax.”

Danny hummed, blinking as the blindfold was removed, then the gag. Steve rubbed his thumbs against the sides of his mouth as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times to ease the ache. Danny watched Steve as he untied one wrist, slipping off the black wristband too before he pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist almost reverently. He guided Danny’s arm down gently and walked around the bed, doing the same to the other. Danny relaxed, remaining silent, he didn’t want to spoil the moment with words. Steve disappeared from his view and he closed his eyes, feeling warm, his body tender. The mattress shifted, and Steve was there again, slowly and carefully wiping his own come from his chest and stomach. Danny hummed sensitively when Steve wiped it along his ass crack also before the cloth was discarded. Finally, Steve pulled a sheet over him, slipping under it himself and lying close to him, resting a hand on his chest.

“You okay Danno?” Steve whispered to him.

Danny rolled onto his side facing him, sliding an arm around his back, snuggling close, head tucking under his chin, leg slipping between Steve’s. He didn’t feel much like talking and merely hummed contentedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Steve mumbled gently against his hair. “I love you Danny, thank you for tonight.”

Danny smiled, still silent, he knew he didn’t need to say it back for Steve to understand. He held him tighter until he felt Steve’s arms tighten around him, then relaxed into the hold, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Meet the Parents

“Should we dump the bags and go straight over?” Steve asked as they walked through the airport. “When will they be expecting us?”

“Dad’s working until six,” Danny told him. “We can freshen up at the hotel first.”

“We should stop off somewhere, buy your mom some flowers,” Steve said in thought as they looked around and found their driver waiting for them. “That’s us.”

“Steve, you don’t need to bring them anything,” Danny assured him.

“It’s polite Danny,” Steve retorted and proceeded to ask the driver to find a florist they could stop at on the way to the hotel. “I should have thought on, we could have brought presents from Hawaii.”

Danny looked at him as they got settled in the back seat of the private car Steve had arranged to take them to the hotel. Steve had begun acting weird on the flight and after they had landed. He reached over and put a hand over Steve’s, giving him a smile.

“Hey – stop being so nervous, they’re my parents, not royalty,” Danny laughed softly. “A small bunch of flowers will be lovely. We don’t need to shower them with gifts, they won’t be expecting anything.”

His parents lived simply, and he knew his mother would be overwhelmed by the gesture. Forty minutes later the car pulled up by a small block of shops and they quickly went into a florist there. Steve immediately went to grab a large bouquet, but Danny took it off him and instead selected a smaller arrangement. Steve protested but Danny pushed it into his hands and steered him towards the cashier.

“What was wrong with the lilies?” Steve said as they walked outside.

“My mother doesn’t like lilies, they remind her of funerals too much,” Danny informed him. “Those have her favourite colours in, pinks and oranges.”

Steve climbed back into the car looking sceptical. Danny slid in beside him and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smile, “Honestly babe. She will love them.”

“Should we get your dad a bottle of something?” Steve asked as the car moved off again.

“We can take some wine with us,” Danny replied. “I’m sure there’ll be somewhere near the hotel we can go before we go there tonight.”

“You know I only want to make a good impression,” Steve sighed as he leaned back and looked at him.

“You will,” Danny squeezed his hand. “They’re going to love you.”

They checked into their hotel and unpacked, they had a few hours to kill and Steve sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He looked distracted and Danny sat beside him, nudging him with his shoulder.

“What’s going on with you?” Danny asked him in concern. “You all distracted. What’s wrong?”

“Won’t they think this is all sudden? What if they don’t like me, or distrust me-,” Steve shrugged in reply.

Danny smiled and put an arm around him, resting his chin on his shoulder, “My mom is going to love you because I love you – and because you’re charming and handsome and we have the same taste in guys.”

Steve smiled and relaxed, giving a small shake of his head. 

“And my dad will love you because you’re down to earth, you work hard, you understand the importance of providing stability in a relationship. You understand balance. My parents are all about balance,” Danny continued before grinning. “Plus, you’re a millionaire, that’ll work in your favour.”

“Would you be with me if I didn’t have money?” Steve asked him.

Danny frowned and stared at him long and hard, sitting up straighter, “I can’t decide if you’re being serious or not.”

“It’s an honest question,” Steve pointed out to him. “Would you be?”

Danny let go of him and stood up, putting some distance in-between them, “I can’t believe you’re even asking me that. When has us ever been about your money?”

There was a long silence, Danny heard the bed creak and arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, “I’m sorry. It’s a terrible thing to ask Danny – I don’t even know why I did. I know it’s never been about what I’m worth.”

“It’s not about your net worth, no,” Danny shook his head, relaxing. “You have a habit of pushing people away when you feel vulnerable babe.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said sincerely, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“Apology accepted,” Danny assured him, patting his hands. “C’mon, let’s freshen up.”

“Together?” Steve said as he slipped from his embrace and headed for the bathroom.

“Who else is going to wash my back, the bellboy?” Danny paused and winked at him before he stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor.

~

They arrived promptly at his parents’ house at seven, with flowers and a bottle of wine they’d collected on the way. Danny tapped on the door before letting themselves in and his mother appeared from the kitchen with a smile, arms outstretched.

“Danny, there’s my baby,” Clara exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Hey ma,” Danny smiled, squeezing her back. “Missed you too.”

His father had followed her from the kitchen and was standing just behind them with a beaming smile on his face. He glanced from Clara and Danny to Steve, stepping around them as they hugged.

“Steven,” He said holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you at last. Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Steve smiled and shook his hand firmly. “It’s good to meet you too.”

Clara had let go of Danny and stood with an arm around him, looking Steve up and down, smiling, “He’s even more handsome in person.”

Danny chuckled, and Steve looked a little embarrassed before he was pulled in for a hug by Clara. Danny took the opportunity to say hello to his father.

“See this – you bring a younger man into the house and suddenly I’m out to pasture,” Eddie laughed. “How are you son?”

“Can’t complain,” Danny shrugged with a grin.

“Oh, we brought these,” Steve said, handing over the flowers to Clara and wine to Eddie.

“Oh look, aren’t these beautiful,” Clara cooed over the flowers in delight. “How thoughtful of you – well come on through. We’ll open this bottle or there’s beers, what would you like Steven?”

“Wine would be lovely Mrs Williams,” Steve replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh please, call me Clara,” Clara smiled at him. “Danny?”

“Beer sounds good,” Danny said, going to the fridge. “Pop?”

“Yes,” Eddie agreed with a nod. “Need any help with the food honey?”

“No, we’re just waiting for it to cook,” Clara shook her head and handed Steve his glass before finding a vase for the flowers. “Did you guys get here okay?”

“Yeah, no problems,” Danny nodded as he and his father clinked bottles and took a long drag. “Bit of traffic on the way in but that’s no surprise. How are you guys – you heard from Matty? I haven’t spoken to him in a while.”

“Your father and I are fine,” Clara informed him. “Matty is currently travelling through California before hopping to Vegas. But enough about us, we want to hear about you – what’s Hawaii like?”

“A dream Ma, you guys have to come visit,” Danny beamed.

“Yeah that would be great,” Steve nodded in agreement. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Clara shook her head, sharing a glance with her husband. “It’s a long way to travel.”

“Doesn’t have to be immediate,” Danny shrugged.

“We’d love to have you,” Steve assured them. “I have a place that is never used in the city, perfect for vacationing. You’d have to run of the place and I would love to show you the islands.”

“Well, we can think about it,” Eddie said with a small nod. “Thank you, Steven that’s very generous of you.”

“Any time,” Steve smiled as Danny came to stand beside him, giving him a small squeeze of thanks of his own. 

“So, what are you going to do while you’re here? You said you were only staying the weekend,” Clara asked, tactfully changing the subject. “Do you have business in the city?”

“Actually,” Danny said slowly, nudging Steve who set his glass down and slipped an arm around his waist. “Steve wanted to meet you guys properly before – well before we make it official as it were.”

“Official?” Eddie repeated carefully.

“As in -,” Clara said with a small wave of her hand.

“Steve asked me to be his submissive and I said yes,” Danny said to ensure they were all on the same page.

He felt Steve tense up and he wasn’t sure himself what his parent’s reaction would be. After all their relationship had been rather whirlwind from the beginning. He was relieved when they both smiled and offered heartfelt congratulations.

“I knew it, I knew he was the one,” Clara almost skipped over to them and hugged Danny to her again. “I’m so happy for you honey.”

“Thank you,” Danny said, hugging her back tightly. He loved his mother and her approval was what mattered the most to him.

“It’s wonderful news Daniel, Steven,” His father was more stoic in his congratulations as he raised his bottle. “To a good future together.”

Danny smiled and looked up at Steve who looked happy and relieved, leaning down to kiss him softly before Clara excitedly clapped her hands.

“So – will there be a ceremony?” She asked them. “Do Hawaii have particular traditions?”

“No, we uh – we’re keeping it simple,” Steve admitted. “We have a date booked at the courthouse in a couple of weeks, the judge will legally declare us.”

“Oh - well,” Clara looked a little surprised and glanced at Eddie before stepping back a little. They both looked at them blankly. 

“That’s – nice,” Eddie offered eventually. 

“After the several celebrations when I was with Rachel, we’re happy keeping it simple and straight forward,” Danny assured them both, understanding why they were underwhelmed by the concept. “This is what we both want.”

“It’ll be perfect,” Clara smiled, taking his hand. “A nice little something for the two of you. Oh - will there be a little collaring ceremony too or will that be private? Call me old fashioned but I did always enjoy the personal collaring ceremonies, people make such big occasions of it now it sometimes loses its meaning. Have you decided what you would like for a collaring – have you chosen one out or will it be a surprise?”

“Ma-,” Danny said in exasperation, giving a tiny shake of his head as he caught her eye. Clara went to say something but stopped herself, glancing from Danny to Steve and back again before she changed the subject like a flick of the switch. “Listen to me going on and on, you guys go get settled in while I check the food. Eddie, maybe Steven wants to see some of the game?”

His father seemed to take the hint and steered the conversation onto Steve’s likes of sports which soon became animated and the two men walked into the living room deep in conversation. Clara eyed Danny sharply and he leaned on the counter awkwardly.

“He won’t collar you?” Clara asked him with a frown, keeping her voice low.

“He’s a twenty first century guy mom,” Danny said, folding his arms defensively. “Hawaii’s pretty progressive that way, you know a lot of people and places are these days.”

“Have you talked about it?” Clara queried, busying herself drying dishes off the rack.

“No,” Danny shook his head. “Not really.”

He’d once heard Steve making a comment on collars when they’d seen some in a jeweller’s window. He’d been amused that they were making a comeback as a fashion accessory and had made it pretty clear how he thought of them as a throwback to the not so good times when submissives were far more subjugated than they were these days. Danny had wanted to argue their merit, but he hadn’t thought it wise in public and the subject had never arisen again for him to put across his views. When Steve had asked him to be in a relationship, Danny had known not to expect the offer of a collar.

“So, he doesn’t know _your_ opinion on the subject,” Clara said, looking at him closely. “How you feel about it?”

Danny felt uncomfortable under her gaze and didn’t meet her eye.

“What does it matter – I’d be the only guy in Hawaii wearing one,” Danny shrugged, glancing at her and looking away under her wry look. “It’s a different place, way different from Jersey and it’s old traditions.”

“Traditions you used to take seriously once upon a time,” Clara reminded him, fingers brushing over her own collar a moment before she busied herself at the stove. “Ones you were proud of.”

“I still am,” Danny replied defensively, voice rising a fraction, folding his arms tightly. “I don’t need a collar to know what I stand for Ma, or who I belong too.”

Clara paused and turned back to him, putting a hand on his folded arms and squeezed gently, “I know that honey, I never meant to imply-.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” Danny apologised, looking at her. She was looking at him sympathetically. “It’s fine, really.”

Clara gave a small shake of her head and smiled, “You always were a terrible liar Daniel.”

“Mom I love him okay – I’ve committed to him, he’s committed to me,” Danny explained to her. “I don’t need a collar to know that. It’ll be official in less than a month.”

“Okay, alright,” Clara nodded, patting his arm gently, seeing he was getting agitated by the pressing of the matter. “I am happy for you; your father and I both are. He seems like a good man.”

“He is,” Danny smiled affectionately.


	7. Goodnight Sweetheart

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned wanting a collar?” Steve asked suddenly when they were lying in bed that evening.

The question caught Danny off guard and he tensed nervously, moving away an inch or two to look at Steve better.

“What? Where did that come from?” He asked with a frown.

“You were pretty quick to change the subject when your mom asked this afternoon if I was going to give you one,” Steve pointed out to him. “Like you thought it was going to be an awkward subject.”

“Wouldn’t it have been?” Danny asked him. “You’ve made it clear what you think about them.”

Steve looked awkwardly embarrassed and chewed on his lower lip a moment, “I guess I was pretty vocal about them that time at the mall – but it isn’t like you put your point across.”

“Uh it wasn’t like I wanted to cause a fuss with my Dominant in a public space, in a progressive state where barely anyone wears one anyway,” Danny pointed out to him.

“You could have said something in private,” Steve replied.

“Didn’t seem to be much point,” Danny shrugged. “I didn’t think it would make a difference considering.”

“Would you - do you want a collar?” Steve asked, turning onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. Danny knew it was, so he could look at him properly to make sure he answered honestly.

“Yes, I do,” Danny replied honestly, looking him in the eye. “But at the same time, no.”

“Gee Danno, that helps a lot, thanks,” Steve sighed in exasperation, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to wear one if you don’t want to put one on me,” Danny said to him. “We both should want it or there’s no point to it. It’d represent two different things. You’d see it as a fashion accessory, a pointless symbol, nothing more.”

“And it would mean more to you?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Danny nodded softly with a small smile, “What can I say, New Jersey’s heavy on the traditions. If we ever get invited to a wedding or commitment ceremony here, be prepared for full on traditional, the wedding, a collaring ceremony, the works.”

“Did Rachel collar you?” Steve asked with a curious look.

“No,” Danny shook his head. “She didn’t care much for them either.”

Steve looked deep in thought before his brow furrowed and he looked at Danny with a serious gaze, “So wait – you’ve never worn a collar?”

Danny felt his cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. It was a strange subject for him, growing up in New Jersey it hadn’t been weird or strange to think about the time a Dominant might want to collar you and what it would feel like to have that. It had been difficult in his early twenties, young and single and all of his friends getting into those deep first relationships, suddenly appearing with collars around their necks, being in love, being collared. The break ups, the despair at having to give the collar back, the make ups or the new relationships. Collaring ceremonies, he’d been to a handful, from intimate to outrageous, all of them special and unique in their own way. He’d gotten older, moved to the city with Rachel which had made it easier to not receive one. He only had to suffer the questions from friends and family a couple of times before it became an unspoken subject when it was apparent Rachel didn’t believe in the tradition.

“No,” He replied awkwardly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. “Look do we have to talk about this?”

“Danny-,” Steve said softly, putting a hand on his chest.

“Please babe,” Danny said, patting his hand. “Let’s just go to sleep okay?”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Danny rolled over, turning off his light before hugging the pillow to his head, “G’night.”

Steve’s light turned off and for a long pause they lay silent, Danny felt suddenly emotional and swallowed down on the feeling. It was a stupid thing to be getting upset over. He didn’t need a collar to know Steve loved him and was committed to him. But Steve’s questions had hit a nerve. How come, despite where he came from, he’d managed to get into relationships with two Dominant’s who didn’t believe in collaring? It made the not ever being collared sting just a little, that he’d never experience what it was like or even find out if it was even worth the emotional attachment he’d put on the silly tradition.

The bed dipped, and he sensed Steve rolling over, then suddenly he was spooning up against his back, slotting into place behind him, face nuzzling into the back of his neck as he hugged up against him.

“I wouldn’t see it as a fashion accessory,” Steve said quietly.

“What?” Danny whispered sleepily.

“If I collared you, I wouldn’t see it as a fashion accessory,” Steve told him. “Not when it was something that important to you.”

“Thanks babe,” Danny replied. “And you know I know I don’t need one to know I’m yours, right?”

“I know,” Steve agreed, kissing his neck affectionately. “And we’ll have the official papers in a couple of weeks.”

“I promised mom I’d send her a copy for the family album,” Danny said before stifling a yawn. “Tired now.”

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Steve whispered, holding him tighter.


	8. Frankie says Relax

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed?” Steve asked, glancing at his wrist watch. “You know we should get there ahead of time – other people may be waiting -.”

Danny chuckled as he looked over at him. Steve was halfway dressed, suit pants on, shirt unbuttoned, and he was perusing his tie rack deciding on which one to wear. He selected two and pulled them loose, turning to Danny, holding them up.

“Which one do you think?” He asked with a worried glance before frowning. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“You babe – all serious and nervous about this,” Danny grinned, walking closer to him. “I’ve seen you take on all sorts of crisis at the office, meeting all sorts of important people and closing huge deals without breaking a sweat. But making us official has you all kinds of pent up.”

“I’m not nervous,” Steve pouted, chin sticking out stubbornly. “I just don’t want to be late or for anything to go wrong.”

“What can go wrong? We have all of our official documents, we’ve filled out the correct paperwork and checked it a hundred times,” Danny chuckled, resting his hands-on Steve’s hips. “It’ll all go like clockwork.”

Steve sighed and held up his hands between them again, “It will when you help me choose a tie.”

“The dark gray,” Danny smiled up at him, sliding his hands along the waistline of his pants. “And you are too nervous – Sir.”

His fingers quickly unbuttoned Steve’s pants before he snagged at the zipper and pulled it down slowly.

“Let me help you with that,” Danny said quietly before he moved to his knees. Steve stared down at him wide eyed, mouth open before he snapped out of his surprise.

“Danny, I don’t think now is the time,” Steve shook his head, but he didn’t sound convincing as Danny pushed at the loose fabric of his pants and grinned up at him. 

“You need help selecting a tie, but you’re forgoing underwear?” Danny laughed teasingly, looking up at him. “A little risqué for a courthouse isn’t it Sir?”

“Figured when I got you home I wouldn’t want to waste time with unnecessary clothing,” Steve said quietly, swallowing down.

“In that case I won’t wear any myself,” Danny replied, hand drawing out Steve’s cock from his pants and beginning to jerk him off slowly. “Glad to know you’re already thinking about how we’re going to celebrate Sir. Were we even going to make it home before you fucked me as your official, lawfully bound submissive?”

“We may have made it home,” Steve told him, giving a soft gentle gasp at Danny’s grip on him. “Maybe not to the bedroom though. Fuck.”

Danny leaned up, mouth closing around the head of Steve’s cock as he was talking, still working his hand as he suckled gently on the tip. He worked his tongue against the slit before roving it around the head, all the while looking up at Steve who was watching him with wide, appreciative eyes. Danny pulled back and licked his lips with a knowing smile.

“This helping with the nerves Sir?” He asked with an innocent look. He licked his palm and jerked him with a steady pace.

“Uh huh,” Steve hummed gruffly, putting a hand on the door frame where he stood at the walk-in wardrobe, steadying his stance by placing his feet a little wider on the ground, voice clearer as he demanded. “Get your mouth back on me.”

Danny obeyed with a wide smile before he mouthed over the head once more before sliding Steve’s cock deeper into his mouth. He kept his eyes upturned to watch his Dominant and Steve stared right back at him, both hands on the doorframe either side of him now. Steve smiled and moaned in satisfaction as Danny settled into a rhythm, humming around his shaft.

“Fuck yeah baby,” Steve said under his breath, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of Danny’s embrace. 

He groaned as Danny slowed, placing his hands on the back of Steve’s thighs and began taking him deeper. Danny relaxed as he pulled back to the tip, took a deep breath without breaking contact and slowly fed Steve’s cock back between his lips, going deeper and deeper on his length. He could feel Steve’s thighs tensing and heard the sharp intake of breath of his Dominant as he swallowed, feeling the tip tickling the back of his throat and he held there for a moment, swallowing again.

Danny pulled back, saliva pooling now, making Steve’s cock a slippery throbbing mess. It made the slide easier and again he caught a breath through his nose before taking Steve deep once more. He knew exactly what it took to get Steve close to the edge, he felt his eyes smarting as cock threatened to stuff his throat but concentrated on relaxing, holding there, fingers gripping his Dominant’s thighs, feeling them tight under his touch. Steve was resisting rocking forward into his mouth, leaving him to set the rhythm.

He pulled back, looking up at Steve with a slightly watery vision. Steve was slack jawed, staring down at him, pupils dilated, staring at him with awe and affection, lust and passion. He was also looking far more relaxed, which had been Danny’s aim in the first place. Danny took a long moment to suckle on the tip again, getting his breath, feeling saliva beginning to drip down his chin, along with pre-come from Steve’s cock.

“Finish up baby,” Steve said to him, voice rough with need. “Need to get you dressed.”

Danny didn’t need any further encouragement, setting another steady rhythm bobbing up and down on Steve’s cock like it were a popsicle. He listened to Steve’s breathing, watched for the signs and when he sensed he was ready to bust a nut he took him deep again. Steve let out a strangled sob of lust, hips cracking forward an inch. Danny’s eyes did water as he struggled to keep his composure, throat constricting firmly but he kept a cool head. He pulled back, gasped for a deep breath before taking him deep again. This time one of Steve’s hands came to the back of his head, sliding and gripping in his hair and he heard Steve growl low in his throat. Danny knew it was mere seconds before seed would pour down his throat. He pulled back, Steve’s hand guiding almost now. He managed to suck in some breath before Steve rocked his hips, fingers holding his head steady, fucking his mouth once, twice before Steve groaned his name, a third thrust and Danny felt come filling his mouth and he swallowed, sputtered and swallowed again. He pulled off Steve slowly, licking tenderly until Steve playfully pushed his head away.

“Just cleaning you up Sir,” Danny smiled, looking up at him as he swiped the back of his hand across this mouth.

“Get dressed,” Steve chuckled, pulling him to his feet and stealing a kiss before he pinched his ass and pushed him on his way.

Soon they were on their way to the courthouse. It took less than an hour to go through the official process, they didn’t have to make any declarations, they simply signed the dotted lines in front of a judge who witnessed and put his own signature to the binding and they were done. A copy would be entered onto their records, they were given a copy to keep and they were informed Danny’s information for his ID card would be updated within ten days. Until then he’d carry a paper copy with relevant information just in case.

“Just like that huh?” Steve smiled as they walked out of the courthouse hand in hand. “Sign the line and you’re mine now.”

“Officially,” Danny grinned. “But I was yours a long time before today babe.”

Steve paused and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny smiled.

“Let’s go home,” Steve murmured, kissing him again. “Seal the deal.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied enthusiastically as Steve cupped his ass and squeezed. “Careful, could get us arrested for lewd conduct in front of the courthouse.”

They both laughed, and Steve let go of him reluctantly. On the drive home Danny felt a nervous anticipation in his stomach, Steve had a look in his eyes, his grip on the wheel was tight, as if to keep his hands to himself instead of all over him. Danny chanced a glance down to Steve’s crotch and could see the evidence of his growing erection beginning to tent the confines of his pants. He pushed the heel of his palm down against his own crotch to try and alleviate the discomfort of his own cock beginning to bulge.

“Hands on your knees baby,” Steve said quietly when they pulled up to some lights.

Danny sighed and set his hands flat on his knees, dick throbbing just from the sound of Steve’s voice.

“That’s mine to take care of remember,” Steve reminded him seductively. “When I’m good and ready.”

Danny could feel heat rising up his neck, onto his cheeks as he flushed with desire and need. The traffic began moving again and he caught a glimpse of Steve cupping his own cock a moment, adjusting himself as best as he could before he put both hands on the wheel again. Danny let out a heavy breath, thankful they weren’t far from home.


	9. A Gift

“I’ve got something for you,” Steve whispered, kissing his temple before rolling away.

“Hmmm,” Danny said sleepily, rolling onto his back. He felt exhausted from the sex, his limbs ached in a good way and he gave a small stretch of satisfaction. Steve had gotten out of bed and was getting something from the closet before he returned to him, crawling onto the bed and straddling him, sitting on his thighs as Danny sat up a little, leaning back against the pillows. Steve had his hand hidden behind his back and Danny gazed up at him playfully. “What is it?”

“Something you’ve wanted for a long time I think,” Steve smiled down at him. “Something I know will mean a lot to you.”

He moved his hand around and held it out to Danny who stared at it for a long moment before glancing up at him.

“A collar?” Danny said in surprise. “You – you want to collar me?”

Steve nodded and smiled, “Look you know me. I wasn’t brought up like you Danny, with all the sentiments and meanings behind what this represents. So, there wasn’t ever going to be some big ceremony or big announcement or me asking the question okay? But I know you too and I know this is something you want and need. I’m your Dominant, we made that official today which means it’s my responsibility to ensure all your needs are met. So yes, I want to collar you, I want to give you this – because I love you and because you deserve to have everything you want in life.”

Danny sat up further and Steve moved back an inch to accommodate him as he got comfortable. Danny kissed him gently and looked down at the collar.

“I love you too,” Danny said to him. “I know you don’t get it, but you have no idea what this means to me Steve.”

“I think I have an idea,” Steve smiled. “I’ve had this hidden for a couple of weeks now, since that conversation after we visited your parents. I wanted it to be a special occasion even if it wasn’t going to be a proper ceremony. The more I thought about doing it, the more it came to mean something, maybe because I know how important it is to you and maybe because – because it’s another something for just us two you know? We’re official now but there is something about this, a physical sign of our commitment. I think I get it now.”

“I don’t need all the bells and whistles,” Danny shook his head and smiled at him. “Will you put it on me, please, Sir.”

Steve nodded with a sudden nervous, shy look before he lifted the collar up. Danny ducked his head down and felt Steve’s fingers fumbling at the back of his neck as he fastened the small buckle. When he pulled his hands away Danny raised his head again and ran his fingers along the soft, thin leather at his throat.

“Feel any different?” Steve asked him as he took in his new look.

Danny smiled and shook his head with a chuckle, “They don’t come with magic powers babe.”

Steve laughed and jabbed him playfully in the ribs, making Danny squirm, “Hey, considering the emotional investment you’ve poured into thinking of being collared one day, I was expecting a Cinderella type transformation.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Danny mocked at him with a roll of his eyes, their fingers interlinking and he tugged Steve closer, offering his mouth to him as his tone turned softer. “Thank you for collaring me Sir.”

Steve tugged his hands out of his grasp so he could cup his face gently, “It looks good on you Danno.”

They kissed gently, Danny ran his hands along Steve’s ribs, grazing his fingernails against his flesh before Steve pulled back.

“How about we get showered, dressed and go out on the yacht for a couple of hours?” Steve suggested to him.

“But we only just undressed,” Danny murmured against his jaw as he kissed his way along his neck.

“Uh huh and had a fairly tiring sex workout after that,” Steve chuckled lightly. “I don’t think either of us will be up for more for a little while yet.”

“Yeah but the build-up is always fun,” Danny smiled before nipping at his chest playfully.

“By the time we get the yacht out on the water we’ll be ready for more I’m sure,” Steve assured him. “Pretty sure I can get you worked up again by then.”

Danny sighed and sat back, “Dressing is such a chore.”

Steve laughed and climbed off him, “Yeah, pulling on boardie’s and a t-shirt is such a difficulty.”

“I like us much better naked,” Danny said as Steve pulled him off the bed, towards the bathroom.

“I promise to get you naked again soon,” Steve grinned, letting go of him to turn on the shower.

Danny paused by the mirror, catching sight of himself wearing the collar. There was a flush on his skin from the sex, the black leather wrapped around his throat and he put his hand there again to feel it. It was strange, he hadn’t expected fireworks to go off or some big feeling to overwhelm him when Steve put the collar on him, but there, looking at his reflection, he felt something tighten inside, the collar was a physical object of that connection to Steve, the bond which had grown between them. His natural submissive nature bent so easily to Steve’s Dominance. Many people these days saw collars as unnecessary, whereas he saw it as a physical representation of the promises they had made to one another, much like how wedding bands were exchanged in marriages. 

Steve moved behind him again, smiling at his reflection as he kissed the back of his neck where collar met skin, “Told you it looked good. C’mon, waters hot enough.”

~

They had decided on a team get together to celebrate, nothing fancy, a little beach party at the house for everyone to come along if they wanted to. Danny steered Steve away from the barbeque as soon as Kamekona arrived before he could desecrate the steak.

“Can’t believe a man can’t barbeque in his own home,” Steve pouted as Danny put a beer in his hand and copped a feel of his ass, trying to get him to smile. Steve couldn’t stay pouty for long when Danny kissed him and peeled away.

“We have guests, you can’t hide by the grill all evening,” Danny reminded him. “Plus, they’re here to celebrate us. It’s a great excuse to be all over each other.”

“Hey – we brought beers, I made dough balls, I had to reign myself in from full on commitment ceremony preparation and believe me dude it wasn’t easy. It’s the Jersey in me,” Eric declared as he placed dishes down on the counter. “I did bring ‘slaw though, because what’s a buffet without a bowl of ‘slaw – oh my god – Danny -.”

Eric took one look at him, grinned like an idiot and tackled him with the warmest, tightest hug. Danny appreciated he had one friend in Hawaii who kind of got the big deal about the collar and so returned the hug with equal warmth.

“This is so cool,” Eric said, still beaming at him as he punched him on the shoulder before holding him at arms-length to admire the collar. “Dude you didn’t tell me -.”

“Well it was a surprise,” Danny said with a laugh. “I didn’t know myself until he gave it to me yesterday.”

“Ah man that is so romantic,” Eric smiled. “Damn I wish I had gone full on ceremony now. Pastries, pasta, Granma’s sausage and meatballs -.”

“God, I hope you aren’t disappointed we’re just having burgers and steaks,” Steve said from the doorway.

“I think we’re getting to know the kind of celebration Eric will be having when gets into a committed relationship,” Danny chuckled.

“I look forward to it,” Steve laughed.

“Congratulations Steve,” Eric said, holding his hand out to him. “And the collar – it’s just awesome Sir.”

“Well thank you Eric,” Steve said, shaking his hand and giving Danny a look of amusement.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and grinned, “I told you babe, we’re Jersey boys – it’s a big deal.”

“You have no idea,” Eric laughed in agreement. “Told your parents yet?”

“No,” Danny smiled. “I’m going to skype my mom tomorrow -.”

“She’s gonna flip,” Eric smiled, grabbing bowls of food. “I’ll take these outside – seriously Danny – it looks totally awesome. So happy for you guys.”

“Okay I think I get it,” Steve grinned, moving closer to Danny.

“Hmm – what’s that?” Danny asked him.

“Well, you’ve tried to explain to me how people in New Jersey are when it comes to celebrations,” Steve said, putting his arms around him. “I got a little glimpse right there. Never seen someone so happy for someone else because of a collar.”

“Yeah, the collar probably upped his happiness for us about ten-fold,” Danny laughed, looking up at him. “Now imagine a room full of people just as happy and excitable. And imagine having to put it on me, in a public ceremony with all those people watching.”

“Oh, I am so glad we live in Hawaii,” Steve laughed, leaning down for a small kiss. “That’s a whole lot of excited.”

“Well, like I pointed out before, we have guests, all equally as happy for us,” Danny said to him. “Maybe not on the same excitement level but Eric getting the big deal is enough for me – it’s kind of sated some need I had deep down inside for someone to recognise the importance other than myself and you.”

“I get that,” Steve nodded. “I’m happy that your happy by his happiness.”

Danny snorted and pulled him in for another kiss. Before things could get too heated in the kitchen Kono broke them up.

“Uh, much as I get tonight is totally all about you guys, watching you two make out in the kitchen, not really why I came tonight,” Kono said, leaning on the counter.

“You know you love seeing us all over each other,” Danny teased with a wink as Steve pulled away only to dig her in the ribs as he walked past her.

“I came for the free food and drink, and the gossip,” Kono grinned, sliding an arm through Danny’s. “Now, are you two gonna French in the kitchen like a couple of teenagers or are we going to go get ridiculously drunk and eat surf n turf while you tell me every detail from start to finish of the ceremony – and when I say detail, I mean every sordid detail from the moment you got home from the courthouse?”

“French? Really?” Steve said as she and Danny walked onto the lanai together and he followed up the rear.

“Boss, retro talk is so back in fashion,” Kono pointed out to him teasingly. “Would you prefer I said ‘snog’?”

“God no,” Danny rolled his eyes and scrunched up his face.

“Sucking face,” Eric added, much to Kono’s amusement.

“Tongue wrestling,” Chin also added, making Kono and Eric snort.

“You know you all forget who pays your yearly bonus,” Steve pointed out to them all.

“Hey, because we play tonsil hockey on a professional basis these days, does that mean a bigger bonus?” Danny asked him deadpan. Kono and Eric both choked on their beers with laughter and Steve shook his head, rolled his eyes and turned to conversation with Lou with as much dignity as he could muster, which considering how much Lou was laughing, wasn’t very much at all.


	10. Misunderstandings of the expensive variety

Danny heard a car revving outside the house and frowned. There was the sound of a horn which caught his attention further and he walked over to the door, peeping through the window beside it with a curious look. He was surprised to find an electric blue Camaro SS parked outside the house and Steve was climbing out of it. Danny opened the door and stood at the top of the porch steps.

“You bought a new car?” He asked in surprise. Steve hadn’t mentioned wanting a new one.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked him as he walked up the steps and kissed him softly.

Danny looked at him, then at the car and back at him, “I – yeah -.”

“I was gonna go silver, or black,” Steve smiled. “But I thought the blue would bring out your eyes.”

Steve took his hand and placed the key against his palm, “It’s yours Danny. I bought it for you. C’mon, you want to take it for a spin?”

Steve headed down the steps again eagerly, looking pleased with himself and excited at the prospect.

Danny looked bewildered before he shook his head at him, frowning, “Steve it’s amazing, really but – but I can’t accept this from you.”

Steve looked at him curiously, walking up the steps again slowly with a shrug, “What are you talking about – it’s a gift Danny.”

“I know, and I’m overwhelmed, you have no idea but,” Danny paused and held the key out to him. “But it’s too much babe. I’m serious, I can’t take it, it wouldn’t be right.”

Steve came a halt a little out of his reach, shaking his head and shrugging again, “I don’t understand, I thought you’d love it.”

“I do,” Danny said, looking at the car again. He did feel overwhelmed, he’d never known extravagance and a small voice in his head was yelling at him to shut up and accept it. “It’s amazing and beautiful -.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Steve asked, sounding tense. Danny looked at him again, seeing Steve struggle to understand why such a gift was being thrown back in his face. “You told me once, that you’d own one if you could, well now you do.”

Danny knew he was upset, how did he explain to Steve who’d always had everything, who hadn’t had to struggle or face many adversities in his life, his reasons for turning the car down. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, his cheeks beginning to burn. Maybe if Steve had talked to him first, mentioned he wanted to buy him a car he could have at least talked him into buying something less lavish.

“Forget it,” Steve said when he didn’t answer, taking the key from him and turning away, heading into the house. “You don’t want it, fine.”

“Steve-,” Danny protested but Steve was already gone through the door and it slammed shut behind him. He turned away and leaned on the rail, kicking it in frustration. “Damn it.”

Danny looked at the car again, it really was amazing. Out of place considering, they lived in a small neighbourhood, in a simple but comfortable house. It gave him a false sense of reality. He was used to simple home-life, but he lived with a millionaire. Steve chose to live where he was because the house had been where he had grown up, his parents had built the company from the ground up, but they hadn’t forgotten their roots. But money was no object for him; that was the difference between them and their neighbours.

He went back inside eventually, closing the door quietly this time and listening, Steve wasn’t anywhere to be been. Danny walked through to the kitchen and noticed the back door was open. He found Steve sitting on the lawn chairs, the key to the Camaro was on the table beside him. Danny walked slowly over to him.

“Steve-,” He said quietly to get his attention. “Can we talk?”

“You don’t want it, I’ll take it back, subject closed,” Steve said stiffly. “You said you were making dinner tonight, can you make a start? It’s been a long day and I’ve got more work to do.”

“You won’t even let me explain?” Danny asked him, moving closer. Steve wouldn’t look at him.

“You don’t have to,” Steve said, still not turning to him. “Next time I want to do something nice for you – well I guess I’ll run it by you first, so I don’t get it wrong. Dinner?”

“Everything is prepped.” Danny replied, “It’ll be about forty minutes.”

“Great, thanks,” Steve replied, standing, picking up the keys as he did so. “I’ll be in the study.”

Danny busied himself in the kitchen and tried not to think about it. Steve was pissed, that was obvious, he was feeling tense because Steve wouldn’t let him explain. He was afraid that even if he did explain his reasons Steve wouldn’t understand or find it a stupid excuse. Danny wasn’t used to being spoiled and Steve did it a lot, little surprises and gifts at home and at work. The car was too much, Danny wasn’t stupid, he knew how much it would have cost. He knew how much the upkeep would cost too. More than that he’d feel like a fraud – Steve’s money wasn’t his money. He’d never have been able to own something like the Camaro on his own, driving it would have been nice but people seeing him in it would know the only reason he owned it was because of his rich Dominant.

Dinner was prepared, and he knocked tentatively on the door of the study before opening it, “Food’s ready.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Steve’s reply was clipped and sharp. He was still upset with him. “You can start without me.”

Danny didn’t feel all that hungry, he ate a little but mainly pushed the food around his plate until he finally gave up. Steve didn’t join him for ten minutes and when he did he ate in silence. Steve finished quickly and pushed his empty plate away.

“Thanks,” He said as he stood up. “Leave the dishes, I’ll do them before I come to bed. We’ve got an early start so be in bed by ten.”

“You’re – you’re giving me a bedtime?” Danny said in surprise as Steve walked towards the door.

Steve paused and turned to look at him with a sharp nod, “You heard me. You got a problem with that?”

“I’m a grown man for one,” Danny said, standing up, Steve’s attitude was making him irritated as well as nervous – they hadn’t argued like this before. “You’ve never-.”

“I am tonight,” Steve said firmly. “Grown man or not you’ll go to bed when I tell you too. Keep arguing and it’ll be early to bed every night for a week.”

Danny pressed his lips together, glaring as Steve walked out of the kitchen. He couldn’t help himself, Steve was being a dick, either ignoring him or being unreasonable when he did talk to him. He followed him through to the living area as Steve headed for the study.

“Is this how it’s going to be every time I say no to a gift?” Danny shouted at his retreating back. “You shutting me out and being unreasonable?”

Steve turned to him with a stern gaze, “I told you the subject was closed.”

Danny shook his head at him, “You didn’t give me a chance to explain.”

“I gave you an opportunity,” Steve said angrily. “You chose not to speak.”

“I didn’t know how to explain it to you,” Danny replied, voice raised but he was trying not to yell. “And when I tried you didn’t want to hear.”

“Fine,” Steve folded his arms with a stern glare. “Explain it to me.”

Danny bit on his lower lip nervously. In this mood, would Steve really hear what he had to say?

“Well?” Steve demanded. “You’ve got your chance Danny, explain it to me.”

Danny shook his head, “You won’t understand.”

“I don’t understand,” Steve sighed, shrugging, flinging his arms wide before dropping them to his sides. “I thought I was doing this real nice thing – I thought maybe I’ll buy Danno the dream car he always wanted. Because he’s an amazing guy who deserves nice things and to be spoiled, because he never got any breaks, he’s had it tough and he should have a nice car. He should own that car, he works hard enough but he’d never be able to do it on his own. But that’s okay because he’s got me now and I can give that to him. I mean what the hell was I thinking huh?”

Danny swallowed around the lump in his throat. Steve wasn’t so much angry as he was upset, only he’d been too proud to show it. Still, he had his own reasons for refusing it.

“You’re right – I never got a break,” Danny replied in a shaky voice. “Where I grew up, it was a poor neighbourhood, my parents struggled. I didn’t have nice things, or even new things most of the time but I never complained because it wasn’t about what we owned, but how we lived together as a unit. I worked to put myself through college, the debt was crippling but I thought a college degree would get me something you know? I was young and naïve, thought it would be okay after that. But I’m a submissive, you can only go so far, even with the right qualifications. I’m still getting my head around this life okay? I live with my millionaire partner and Dominant – money shouldn’t be a problem. But I can’t think like that babe – I’m not programmed too. You see that car as a gift, I see something overwhelming. A person like me doesn’t own a car like that. I have no idea what to do with a car like that, me, driving that around – I’d feel like a fraud. I don’t even know how to accept a gift that extravagant. I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t think of it from your point of view, but you didn’t think of it from mine either. We’re two very different sides of a coin.”

Steve stared at him for a long time without speaking, before he turned and walked away into the study. Danny grimaced, running a hand through his hair. He’d hoped Steve would have been understanding. His heart clenched when Steve appeared again and crossed the room to him, taking his hand.

“It’s a gift,” Steve said softly, pressing the key against his palm and closing his fingers around it. “You don’t know how to accept it – well you just say thank you.”

“Steve,” Danny said with a small shake of his head. 

Steve pressed a finger to his lips, “Two words Danny, that’s all.”

“Thank you.”

“Keep it, don’t keep it,” Steve told him. “Drive it, don’t drive it. It belongs to you, you own it, it’s in your name. I get it okay – I spoil you and I never stopped to think maybe it’s overwhelming you or I should slow down a little. But I love you, so forgive me for wanting to shower you with gifts.”

“But – but I can’t do the same in return babe,” Danny said in embarrassment, blushing. That was another reason he didn’t want the car. Nothing he did could come close to spoiling Steve in the same way.

“Is that what this has been all about?” Steve asked in surprise.

“Only a part of it,” Danny answered honestly, unable to meet his eye. “Nothing I give you will ever amount to something like this. Christ Steve, I’d never earn enough money in my life to pay for a car like that.”

“Come with me,” Steve said tugging his hand and pulling him into the study. He let go only to take a small ornate wooden box from the shelf. He put it on the desk and opened the lid, picking things out of it. Post it notes, a napkin, a cork, a small plastic toy and other objects. Steve picked up the post its. “I keep all of these, the ones you hide around – like in my briefcase or on a stack of beers, in the sock drawer-.”

Danny smiled a little more, he didn’t do it often, but he wrote small notes, sometimes jokes and sometimes with silly sentiments on and hid them around the house for Steve to find.

“This is the napkin you wrote your folks home number on remember? At the restaurant when you had to go home for those few days back when we were in New York,” Steve said. “You had told me it was in case I couldn’t get your cell. It wasn’t until I looked closer at it you’d signed ‘your Danno’ on it.”

“You’re the only person who’s ever called me that,” Danny said with a shake of his head.

“The cork is from the bottle of champagne you bought to congratulate me on the success of the handover that same evening,” Steve said to him. “I know that it was a lot of money for you to spend – I appreciated that you wanted to do that for me.”

Steve picked up the small plastic toy from the fairground they’d went to, “And this – that night was the first time you said I love you to me.”

“Kissing on the Ferris wheel,” Danny laughed softly. “You got very handsy.”

“You spoil me every day,” Steve told him, putting the things down on his desk. “You have no idea how much I love these little things. Nobody had ever treated me like you – most people I’ve been with, they enjoyed the rich lifestyle, they developed a taste for it. You help keep my feet on the ground. I buy you expensive gifts because I can, I’m not good at the little things like this okay – I don’t have the imagination for it, not like you. But everything you do for me, it’s just as important, more than any gift that can be bought. This stuff means more to me than some expensive gift you could buy me.”

“Good because I’m not buying you a car,” Danny said to him. “Unless it’s a toy one. Sorry I made a big deal out of this – I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to being spoiled. I used to get jealous of those subbies who landed themselves a rich, successful Dominant to support them. Now I am one of them.”

“Only I don’t support you,” Steve shook his head at him. “Yeah you have access to the accounts, but you still work, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything go out of the personal account that you’ve spent on yourself.”

“It doesn’t feel right,” Danny sighed. “I didn’t earn it.”

“You earned me, though didn’t you?” Steve asked with a smile. “You get me, you get the whole package including my money.”

“You know what I mean,” Danny rolled his eyes at him with a smile.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Steve nodded. “I’m sorry I acted like a dick. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that.”

“You were hurt, I – I couldn’t find the words,” Danny shrugged with a small shake of his head. “It isn’t the first time or the last time we’ll argue.”

“So-,” Steve moved closer, hands on his shoulders, “Are you going to take me out for a drive?”

“You have dishes to clean up,” Danny pointed out to him playfully. 

“It can wait,” Steve shrugged. He disappeared to lock the backdoor before returning quickly. “C’mon, let’s go, a drive up the coast and back, we can be back well before ten.”

“You were serious about that?” Danny asked him in slight dismay as he was turned and pushed towards the door. 

“Yes,” Steve informed him as they headed for the front door. “You’ve been burning the candle at both ends lately. Don’t think I haven’t seen how worn out you’ve been.”

“So have you,” Danny retorted.

“That’s different,” Steve said, locking the door and following him to the car. “I’m the boss.”

“I’m your assistant,” Danny pointed out to him.

“But you’re my submissive first and foremost,” Steve said over the hood. “And I’m concerned. So you’re going to bed tonight at ten and the same every night until the weekend.”

“But Steve, c’mon,” Danny began to protest. Steve opened the passenger door and paused before getting in, casting him a stern look. 

“Argue and it’s 9.30 for the next two weeks,” Steve warned him before smiling. “Let’s test this baby out.”

An hour or so later they were home, Danny still not quite believing he could pocket the key and not have to hand it back. Steve went and did the dishes as promised and Danny lazed on the sofa. When he was finished, Steve headed for the study, he really did have work to finish up.

“Anything I can help you with?” Danny asked him.

“No it’s fine, you relax,” Steve shook his head at him. “You driving us to work tomorrow?”

“Are you kidding – I’m not driving my baby through the midtown traffic,” Danny mocked in protest.

Steve laughed and disappeared into the study to work. A little before ten Danny turned off the TV and stood up, although the temptation to stay up past the curfew was there he didn’t risk it. Steve would enforce the nine thirty on him and Danny couldn’t stand the thought of that for two weeks. Plus he didn’t like the idea of a sore ass before going to bed, Steve would probably spank him for disobeying him. It wasn’t often Steve imposed house rules on him so Danny relented even though the last curfew he’d had was being a teenager at home. He knocked on the study door and opened it.

“Hey, I’m going to bed, you coming?” He asked as Steve glanced up from a file.

“I’ll be up soon enough,” Steve replied. “Goodnight.”

“’Night babe,” Danny said, closing the door again. He tried not to think about how good it felt to hit the sack once he had washed up and brushed his teeth. Climbing under the covers, even if Steve wasn’t there with him, felt good and he was dozing off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He admitted the early starts plus some late evenings the last few weeks had been taking a toll on him. On more than one or two occasions Steve had had to warn him for being irritable and snappy. When he was overtired he acted out more, it was a miracle Steve hadn’t spanked him several times in the last couple of weeks. He’d been understanding though Danny guessed it was because Steve was also working hard and as assistant to the CEO, Danny’s workload was heavy compared to other PA’s. Danny figured even Steve’s patience was wearing thin with his snark and sharp tongue at times. Perhaps the curfew would do him good.


	11. Event Planning

Due to the success of the Texas handover, Steve and the board had decided to have the yearly anniversary dinner in Dallas. The event was hosted on the same date every year, the day Steve’s father, John and his business partner, Joe White, had launched Enterprises Media as a company. Steve doubted either of them would have known how successful the company would have become, especially considering the internet hadn’t been invented in the form it was known by current standards, never mind the influences of social media. It was the event of the year for the company and Danny was looking forward to the experience as it was his first time attending. He was a little intimidated by the fact he’d be there as the CEO’s partner.

Danny ensured the tickets were booked for the flights on the Friday, returns on the Monday and reservations were made for a suite at the Ritz Carlton. They were getting dressed for work when Steve was browsing through his wardrobe when he paused and looked over his shoulder at him.

“Make sure you set us up for a tuxedo fitting ASAP,” Steve said over his shoulder.

“You mean _you,_ don’t own a Tux?” Danny asked in surprise.

“I own one but it’s getting a little worn now,” Steve shrugged.

“Why don’t we just rent one for me?” Danny said to him. “Not like I’ll be wearing it again.”

Steve gave a small laugh and shook his head, “Uh - you realise we’ll be going to quite a few different black-tie events throughout the year right? I get invited to functions all the time.”

“Yeah, you do,” Danny smiled, he did keep Steve’s work diary after all. Steve already had several functions planned for the year ahead. 

“And you think I’d leave you at home?” Steve asked him in surprise.

“Well uh – I mean-,” Danny said with a small shrug, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean I wouldn’t assume and well – you know, it’s not like I’m used to going to functions-.”

“Danny, they’re parties okay, so the people there are – okay they’re rich, and I get it, the whole rich lifestyle isn’t your deal. But now and then it’s nice to go rub shoulders. Some of those people I need to keep close with, from a business point of view,” Steve explained to him.

“I just – I don’t want them looking at me like – like I’m an outsider,” Danny shrugged, sitting on the edge of their bed.

Steve turned and looked at him curiously before sitting down beside him, “Is this a Camaro situation?”

Danny half smiled and looked at him, rolling his eyes, “I don’t know, are you going to go all dramatic on me and storm off in a mood?”

Steve pushed him playfully with his elbow and shook his head at him, “You know what I mean.”

“Look I get that you get me when it comes to not being comfortable – you know, being rich,” Danny explained to him. “But other people don’t know that – all I am to them is a PA.”

“No, to them you are my partner and submissive,” Steve said, sliding an arm around his shoulders. “And to them I am the owner and chief of the company. You have every right to be there by my side.”

“What if they want to know what I do? Or where I’m from – what my background is,” Danny replied. “I’ll be like a cuckoo in the nest.”

“Hey,” Steve said sternly, cupping his jaw and making him look at him. “You tell them exactly what you do and where you’re from and all about your parents, because they are good people, you’re a good person. What makes you think the people we will be around are better than you? Because of their bank accounts? Because of their upbringing?”

“I’m sorry, you know I have insecurities,” Danny reminded him meekly.

Steve’s look turned softer and he kissed him gently on the mouth, “I know. I wish there was a way I could help you through them, other than keeping reminding you what an amazing person you are.”

“The praise helps,” Danny smiled in reply. “And the kissing – kissing is very therapeutic.”

“Nice try,” Steve chuckled, kissing him quickly before he stood up, pulling away as Danny tried to persuade him back onto the bed with him. “C’mon, get dressed or we’ll be late. Don’t forget that tux fitting.”

~

Danny was startled at his desk by the high-pitched squeal in the office followed by a small ruckus. He leaned back on his chair, craning his neck to see what the commotion was about and saw Kono scuttling through the bullpen with a wide smile.

“Kono?” Danny asked but she ignored him, heading for Steve’s office. The door was open, so she walked in without knocking. Steve followed her to the doorway where she flung herself against Steve with the biggest hug and smile on her face. Steve laughed and hugged her back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kono said, squeezing him tightly.

“You deserve it,” Steve told her before she stood back, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she straightened herself out. She turned on her heel and walked back towards the door, calmer than she had arrived, waving an envelope at Danny. 

“Guess who’s coming to Texas,” She patted the envelope lightly on his chest and leaned over, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Still smiling she walked away with a spring in her step.

“You didn’t tell me Kono was one of the lucky ones to get a ticket,” Danny said from the doorway.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Steve grinned. “Couldn’t have you blabbing it to all of your friends before they found out. I know you like a gossip around the water cooler.”

Danny rolled his eyes at him and snorted, walking away. Steve knew he was exactly the opposite, well certainly about the gossiping. But he may not have been so wrong about Danny letting it slip to Kono she was one of the lucky winners of a ticket to the gala dinner. Because not all the employees were invited aside from the heads of departments, a lottery was always drawn of the remaining employees, with ten from every branch, Hawaii, New York and Texas, who would be extended an invitation.

Danny, Kono, Eric and Jerry ate lunch together as Lou, Steve and Chin had a department meeting to attend. Luckily, Chin being their acting Dominant, Eric and Jerry had both been included in Chin’s invite. Kono was already scrolling through her phone looking at evening gowns.

“Think there’ll be many from the New York office we know?” Eric asked Danny.

“Well, all of the department heads, I haven’t seen a list of the tickets winners though,” Danny replied. To be honest he hadn’t thought much about it, considering he had had few, if any, friends in the New York office. “It’ll be interesting to see the new Texas branch, meet people from there.”

“You taking Adam as your plus one Kono?” Jerry asked Kono as she showed him a couple of her choices for an outfit.

“God no, can you imagine,” Kono exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. “We’ve been on and off for a year and people still talk. I know Steve’s okay with it now, but I don’t think it would be appropriate considering – well you know –.”

Danny and Eric looked at them blankly – though they had both heard Adam’s name a couple of times they had yet to meet him, Kono rarely spoke about him and when she did it was quite elusive. Danny had presumed they weren’t seeing each other anymore.

Kono and Jerry both looked back at them, Jerry ducked his head and looked completely engrossed in his food and his phone. Danny frowned, the bridge of his nose scrunching as he shrugged.

“What did you mean by that?” He asked outright. His curiosity was peaked considering she had mentioned Steve specifically.

“Steve’s never told you?” Kono asked him in surprise, brows rising. “Who Adam is?”

“You barely speak about the guy, so I’ve never really asked, no,” Danny shook his head. “Why would Steve need to explain anything anyway – unless – oh god, he and Adam, they weren’t-.”

“God no, no,” Kono shook her head. “Adam is – his name is Adam Noshimuri. As in -.”

“As in the rival company, Noshimuri?” Danny asked. It was his turn for raised brows, along with an entirely shocked look.

“Yeah, he’s one of the sons,” Kono said dropping her voice low. “Look it’s a weird situation okay. We met, we liked each other, we got into a thing – it was real awkward with Steve and the company at the time but it’s – we’re getting there okay. Adam has been wanting to move on from his father’s business for a long time, but it’s been difficult, it wasn’t something he could immediately step away from. But his brother Michael is taking over from their father as CEO and Adam is nearly free of all of it. He’s had to do it in a way that was respectable, to save face if anything. His father is a very powerful man with powerful connections. It’s been a tough year which is why I don’t talk about Adam much, he’s been in Japan most of the year, so we have been on and off. We aren’t making any kind of commitment to one another until he can be here permanently.”

“Which will be very soon,” Jerry added quietly without looking up from his cell.

“Wow that just -,” Danny said, too shocked for words as he took in everything Kono had told him.

“Who the hell is Noshimuri?” Eric asked looking at all three of them like they’d all grown another head.


	12. Tux and Effect

“We do have some classics specifically designed for the collared submissive.”

Danny looked surprised, as did Steve. They were at their tuxedo fitting and Steve had already selected the type he wanted. All eyes had turned on Danny who simply stood there none the wiser as to why one suit was different to the next. They all looked like penguin suits to his untrained eye.

“You do?” Steve asked intrigued.

“Yes Sir,” Their assistant informed them politely. His name was Makoa and an expert tailor. He and Steve knew one another but he was old school and very formal, reminding Danny of being back home in Jersey. Makoa picked up a leather- bound album and placed it on the counter, opening it and flipping through some pages before he pointed out the suits to them. “As you can see the difference is the shirt, with the collar exposed rather than the classic bow tie. The suit jacket can also be amended for variations depending on how the submissive is fitted out beforehand such as wrist and ankle cuffs, chains, chastity belts.”

Steve looked at them before looking at Danny, “Well Danno – what would you like? A classic tux with the bow tie or do you want to show this off?”

He rested his hand on the back of Danny’s neck and gave his collar a gentle rub.

“Isn’t that your call?” Danny said in slight panic, looking at the pictures once more. Again, they all looked the same to him apart from the shirts, some didn’t even have collars at all, but they looked odd underneath the suit jacket.

“I want you to be comfortable,” Steve smiled at him. “I like the idea of both, but I’m kinda leaning towards the bow tie – I think you’d look good all suited up.”

“I’ll be wearing my collar anyway,” Danny agreed with a small nod. “So, if anything I can take the bow tie off halfway through the night and you get the best of both.”

“What have you got that he can try on now Makoa?” Steve asked.

Danny turned to find the older man looking him up and down with a wise eye before he tottered off to the rails. Soon enough he’d selected three suits and took them to back of the shop where the changing rooms where.

“They won’t fit perfectly but we can tweak here and there once we decide on a style,” Makoa explained to Danny as he went to try on the suits. 

Danny was confused, the man hadn’t even asked his size or taken any measurements. Still he kept his mouth shut and tried on the first suit. It felt a little snug in the groin region but the rest of the pants were fine. The shirt fit perfectly, even the neck size was the right size and the jacket buttoned up smoothly. Danny looked at the bowtie and didn’t even attempt to fasten it. Before he opened the door, he looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection in surprise. He’d never been one for fancy suits, he could never afford one, so he wasn’t used to seeing himself dressed like a dandy. He ran his hands down the front of the jacket and tweaked the cuffs of his shirt with a small smile. If his folks could see him now.

“How are you finding the first one?” Makoa asked through the door.

“Uh, I can’t fasten this,” Danny said as he opened the door. Makoa took one look glance at him and shook his head, pulling the door closed on him.

“Try the next one,” Makoa told him abruptly.

“But-,” Danny protested with a scowl. Steve hadn’t even gotten a look at him and he wanted his opinion.

“Trousers are the wrong fit, the suit jacket is long on the arms and doesn’t sit correctly on your shoulders,” Makoa informed him matter of factly. “Next.”

Danny looked at his reflection, it was true the trousers pinched in the groin, making them pull around his thighs. And he guessed the sleeves were a little long, but couldn’t they be taken up? He couldn’t see a thing wrong with the shoulders. Still he obediently began to undress again.

“Leave the shirt on, that does fit,” Makoa said through the closed door in afterthought. 

Danny dressed in the next suit which did seem to fit better. The trousers were fine aside from the length. The jacket felt better, and the sleeves were the right length. He eyed the shoulders but saw no difference between them and the last one. He opened the door where Makoa stood, eyeing him up again closely. 

“Better,” Makoa nodded, taking the bow tie from him. In what seemed like seconds he’d tied the bow tie off and began making small adjustments to the suit, tugging and pinching here and there, adding pins. He knelt-down and took up the legs an inch before standing again and giving an approving nod, motioning through a doorway. “He’s through there.”

Danny walked through the doorway where Steve was sat on a sofa drinking a coffee. He set his cup down when Danny appeared, giving a low whistle of approval.

“Damn Danno,” Steve said standing up. “You’re definitely wearing the bow tie.”

~

“Steve – fuck -,” Danny groaned as Steve pushed into him. He gasped, trying to get a firm hold on the sofa cushions which rolled away under his weight. Steve’s hands were like vices on his hips, holding him steady as he began rocking into him with a sense of urgency. Danny yelled out in surprise, turned on by how possessive and demanding his lover was behaving. Steve didn’t always get so primal, so when it did happen, though it was rough, Danny enjoyed every moment.

A hand shoved him further over the back of the sofa and he grunted, locking his elbows to try and keep anchored on the lower cushions. He felt his shirt pushed up his back, his pants were pooled around his ankles along with his underwear, making it impossible to spread his legs much, not that it was stopping Steve from pounding his ass, or more intensely, his prostrate. Danny gasped out, breathing hard, his own cock hard between his legs, grazing against the sofa every thrust. Steve was going to drive him insane from pleasure one day, of that Danny was most sure of.

Danny had discovered Steve could be very quiet when he showed this more aggressive, primal side of his nature. Most other times Steve was very vocal, enjoyed talking dirty, or whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Instead of using words, Steve moaned, grunted and groaned as he took his pleasure, every sound sent tingles of pleasure straight to Danny’s dick. Hearing Steve’s enjoyment of him fed into his submission as well as his pleasures.

“Yeah fuck me,” Danny groaned loudly, knowing exactly the kind of buttons to press to keep his lover and Dominant in this primal zone. He groaned out in pleasure, Steve’s cock hitting his prostate made his eyes roll back as he gasped and moaned. “Fuck I love your cock – god fuck yes – fuck me Sir –.”

Steve’s pace seemed to quicken, and Danny yelled out in surprise, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck Sir yeah - yes Steve your fucking cock -,” Danny could feel his limbs beginning to ache from the tension, his fingers were white from gripping the cushions so hard. He gasped out again in pure pleasure. “Oh fu-ck Sir I’m gonna come – I – fuck Sir - Jesus fuck Steve – I -.”

His orgasm hit him hard, Steve wasn’t even jerking him off. He arched, tried to thrust his cock into nothing but open air and the back of the couch. Steve didn’t stop pounding him and Danny found himself hoarsely moaning as the pleasure rode through him like a wave racing to the shore. Danny moaned at the sensitivity, Steve’s cock still teasing and grazing his prostrate, making him shiver and shake.

Steve’s grip on his hips turned bruising tight and Danny groaned, Steve slowed, sliding balls deep before thrusting shallow once, twice, he grunted before he thrusted erratically, emptying his balls into him. Finally he slipped out of him, taking his hands from Danny’s hips and resting them on the couch instead as he caught his breath. Eventually Danny found an ounce of strength Steve hadn’t pounded out of him to stand straighter. His shirt slipped down his torso haphazardly as he did so, and he felt Steve’s breath against the back of his neck.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered hoarsely. “Seeing you in that suit – something in me just -.”

Danny smiled, pressing back against him, “Please fuck me like that at any fucking time Sir.”


	13. Homey Interlude

Danny was excited for the Texas trip. The first time he had flown it had been to Hawaii, he hadn’t travelled anywhere else so visiting another state would be interesting, although he was still a little nervous about the event. He’d relayed his concerns to his mother who always gave good, sound and solid advice. They spoke once a week and he had given her all the details about the Texas visit.

“Of course you feel out of your depth Danny,” Clara said in understanding. “I think anybody in your situation would be.”

“I am looking forward to it, but at the same time,” Danny sighed, curling up on the sofa and hugging a cushion to his chest as he got comfortable. “I dunno – Steve tries to understand but I don’t think he’ll ever really get it.”

“At least he cares to try and understand, that’s says a lot about him,” Clara reminded him. “As long as you’ve told him how you feel. All he will want on the evening, is for you to be on his arm, enjoying the event with him, as his partner, not as his PA.”

“It’s crazy Ma,” Danny smiled with a shake of his head. “I sometimes wonder how a guy like me ended up with a guy like him.”

“It was meant to be,” Clara pointed out to him. “Because you both deserve to be happy and in love and you’ve found that with one another. Fate doesn’t care what your background is Danny, rich or poor, if you took away everything he has, would you still want to be with him?”

“Of course I would,” Danny said firmly. “He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“So – tell me about the event,” Clara said enthusiastically. “It’s in Dallas, will there be many there? Where are you staying? What are you wearing?”

“There are people from the whole company as well as special guests from companies who work with us,” Danny chuckled and grinned at her excitement. “Around three hundred and fifty I think. We’re staying in a suite at the Ritz Carlton, it’s beautiful mom, I’ll send you pictures. I’ve only seen it on the website and it’s unreal. And it’s black tie, so we’re wearing tuxs.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Clara laughed in delight. “Please take lots of photographs, including some with your friends. Perhaps, if your father and I do visit some time we could finally meet them all.”

“You really do need to come out here mom,” Danny encouraged. “You both deserve the break; Steve and I would love to have you.”

“You father and I have been talking about it,” Clara assured him. “We’ve a little savings put aside, it would be nice to have a vacation outside of New Jersey.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Danny replied, smiling as Steve walked in the door, dripping wet from swimming. “Steve’s just walked in the door, do you want to say hi?”

“Yes, of course,” Clara said happily. Danny held out the phone to Steve who frowned as he took the handset.

“It’s my mom,” Danny explained, standing up and patting his chest lightly.

“Clara, hey,” Steve grinned, pinching Danny’s ass as he walked past. “How are you both?”

Danny went into the kitchen and set off a fresh pot of coffee for them, listening with half an ear as Steve followed him into the kitchen as they spoke on the phone.

“He looks very good in the suit,” Steve agreed, giving him a wink and a knowing smile. Danny felt himself flush and busied himself getting milk out of the fridge.

“Well as soon as we get back from Texas we can organise a time for you both to come out here,” Steve said with a nod. “You’re welcome any time and I know Danny would love to see you, he misses you.”

Danny rolled his eyes at him as he poured them coffee’s.

“Bye Clara, love to the family,” Steve smiled as they wrapped up the conversation. “Danny sends his love too. I will – thank you. Aloha.”

He disconnected the call and set the handset down, smiling at Danny as he was handed a coffee, “She sends her love.”

“So I deduced,” Danny nodded. “Sounds like they’re ready to get on a plane and visit too.”

“It’d be lovely to have them,” Steve agreed. “Do you think they’d be more comfortable here? We could stay at the penthouse. Maybe they’d prefer to be by the beach than in the city.”

“When they finally confirm they’re coming we can make those kinds of arrangements,” Danny said, leaning against him. “But thanks for being so thoughtful.”

“I try,” Steve shrugged with a chuckle, kissing him. Danny pulled away, brushing down his t-shirt. 

“Are you going to change? You’re dripping all over the clean floor,” Danny teased, poking him in the stomach.

“I only came in to see where you were,” Steve said to him, tugging at his arm. “You said you’d come in for a swim with me.”

Danny didn’t look enthusiastic as he followed him out onto the lanai, “I just made fresh coffee and you know how mom and me get when we start talking.”

Steve sat in the chair beside him, setting his cup down, “After coffee then?”

Danny sighed and looked at him, sitting back and relaxing, “Okay - maybe a short swim. Not too deep though and not for long.”


	14. Gemstones and Wood

“Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you the tux’s arrived,” Danny explained when Steve appeared in the doorway of the walk-in closet, two suit bags in hand as he was undressing for bed.

“You check them over?” Steve asked as he walked back in and hung them back up.

“Yeah, they’re both fine,” Danny assured him. Steve re-appeared, this time with a box in his hand.

“Good, I bought you something else to wear on the evening,” Steve smiled, walking over to him. He flipped open the lid and Danny stared open mouthed in shock. It was another collar, black leather, with a blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds, inlaid into the front of it.

“Steve this – it’s beautiful,” Danny said in surprise, touching it gently, giving a small shake of his head. “You didn’t need to buy me another collar.”

“So I did a little research,” Steve said, putting his hands around his neck and unbuckling the collar he was wearing with deft fingers. He placed it on the bed and picked up the new collar instead. Danny couldn’t help but notice the sparkle and glint of the jewels. “I know there are everyday collars, like the one you already have. But it’s also tradition to have a one for special occasions, usually encrusted in gemstones, often-times gold or platinum. I thought the gold or platinum would be too much as one piece, but the buckle is white gold, and the stones are set in white gold also. You know I love those blue eyes, so I went for sapphire as I knew it would complement them and the diamonds seemed like a nice touch.”

He placed it on him and stood back, smiling in approval, “You look gorgeous.”

Danny smiled shyly and went over to the mirror to see for himself, brushing his hands over the stones, “It is beautiful Steve.”

Fact was he was more overwhelmed Steve had decided to research into the subject and buy him another collar. It was true most subbies who wore collars had more than one, for various occasions. Danny had never mentioned or expected a second collar and he was touched by Steve’s thoughtfulness. Steve followed him to the mirror and put his arms around him. Danny leaned back against him, smiling at their reflections.

“How’d I get lucky to get a guy like you Steven McGarrett?” Danny sighed contentedly.

“I’m the lucky one Danno,” Steve smiled, kissing his cheek affectionately. “So you like it?”

“I love it,” Danny nodded, touching the collar again. “And I love you.”

“Keep it on for the rest of the evening,” Steve murmured against his ear.

Danny smiled and patted his hand, “I got you something too. I was going to wait until we got to Texas but –“

“A gift?” Steve asked, looking at their reflections. “For me?”

“Yeah,” Danny chuckled at his enthusiasm. He pulled away and rummaged into the back of one of his drawers.

“But why – what’s the occasion?” Steve asked sitting down again. 

“No occasion,” Danny shook his head as returned to him, settling onto the floor on his knees as he placed the box into his hands. “I just wanted to get you something special.”

Steve slipped the box from its protective covering and lifted the lid, face lighting up when he saw what was inside.

“Oh wow Danno - it’s amazing,” Steve said in awe, picking the watch out from the velvet inlay. It was fashioned from Koa wood with a rectangular gold clock face. Steve scrutinised it with a keen, appreciative eye. “I love it, it’s a beautiful piece.”

“I remember you admiring them in the jeweller’s window, when we went for the tux fittings,” Danny explained, taking it from him and fastening it to his wrist as Steve held out his arm patiently.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Steve shook his head at him, looking awkward for a moment. “It’s – it’s a lot of money Danny.”

“Money well spent in my opinion,” Danny said to him, squeezing his hand in his. “You spoil me all the time with gifts, I wanted to get you something special. It looks good on you.”

“Like that collar looks good on you,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for my present Danno.”

“You don’t think the collar is too much,” Danny asked, fingers brushing over it. His fingers could feel the bumps where sapphires and diamonds were set into the leather.

“It’s perfect,” Steve said, brushing his hand away and admiring the view. “You’ll be envied by all the other subbys.”

“Steve,” Danny blushed, dipping his head down.

Steve pressed fingers under his chin to tip his head back and looked at him closely, “Hey you know me baby. I try not to be smug and arrogant about my money or position in the company, but can’t I indulge now and then?”

“Long as when you come home you’ve got your feet firmly back on the ground,” Danny warned teasingly.

Steve admired his watch again, turning his wrist this way and that, “I love the watch – I’ll treasure it always.”

Danny smiled, taking his hand and turning it palm up, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“You okay baby?” Steve asked quietly, fingers brushing against Danny’s chin as he lifted his head up.

Danny gazed up at him, giving a small inclination of his head, “Feeling a little floaty I guess.”

“And I didn’t need to fuck you or spank you to get you there,” Steve teased, caressing his cheek.

Danny smiled at the teasing and rested his chin on Steve’s knee, looking up at him. He felt relaxed, more than that, he felt at peace and like he was exactly where he belonged.

“Let me finish undressing,” Steve said gently, fingers sliding through his hair softly over and over. “Then I’ll see about keeping you in this zone before we go to sleep.”

“Yes Sir,” Danny murmured.

“Remain on your knees,” Steve told him a little more firmly though his hand still caressed his hair. “Hands behind your back.”

Danny shifted, hands sliding to clasp at the small of his back as Steve stood up, giving the back of his head the gentlest of pushes. 

“Head bowed,” Steve finished before his touch was withdrawn.

Danny relaxed into the pose. He wasn’t on his knees often, Steve didn’t expect such shows of submission but now and then they indulged, either when Danny instigated it himself for his personal reasons or because Steve was particularly riding his Dominant high. Danny hadn’t expected a half hour previous, to be feeling the oncoming of a float but it was nice to slide into one without warning sometimes. The gifts had both been unexpected, he’d wanted to give Steve his in Texas but it had been sitting in his drawer for three weeks and the urge to resist giving it to him had been too much. Steve giving him an occasion collar was touching, thoughtful and had certainly triggered him emotionally into a float.

He could hear Steve undressing and moving about the room but the angle he was knelt at meant his back was to Steve completely, his only view the end of the bed and the floor.

“Climb onto the bed baby,” Steve said quietly from somewhere behind him. “Lay down on your front, spread those legs and put your hands behind your back again.”

Danny obeyed immediately, moving slow, his heart beating harder in his chest as he lay on the bed, resting his face sideways on a pillow as he lay on his stomach, sliding his legs slowly open and then placing his hands at the small of his back again, this time right wrist crossed over left.

“Mhmm, look at this beautiful body,” Steve whispered gently. Danny tensed a little as a hand rested on his ankle, surprising him before he relaxed again. Steve’s fingertips dragged all the way up his calf, tickling behind his knee and up the back of his thigh before pinching his buttock. “Lain out for me to enjoy. Mine all mine.”

Danny’s breath hitched in his throat, he swallowed down, feeling his adams apple graze against the leather of his new collar. It was stiffer than his other one, he was more aware of its presence, it felt heavier but he figured that was because of the gemstones it was loaded with. He tried to relax, though the expectation of what Steve was going to do with him made him tense.

“Love this ass,” Steve said in admiration. His palm grazed over his butt cheeks affectionately. Danny was disappointed when his touch left him and he waited, heart beating harder again in expectation.

He jumped in surprise when Steve slapped his ass with a solid smack. Steve’s fingers then grabbed his butt cheek, squeezing it hard before letting go. Another pause and another slap and squeeze. Danny gasped when he did it again and again. It was different to a punishment spanking, affectionate in a way the others were not. The caresses, even the pressure was different and every sting of Steve’s palm sent tendrils of pleasure straight to Danny’s dick. Steve had spanked him a couple of times for misbehaviour, each time had been in his study, over his knee and like the very first time at the office, strict and tough. He almost never spanked him in the bedroom, especially not like this, usually a couple of slaps when he was fucking him if it happened.

Steve took his time, spanking him a couple of more times, squeezing, caressing, fingers dragging over his sensitive skin which was beginning to prickle with heat and pain. Danny found himself relaxing more and more, breathing steady but heavily, closing his eyes, feeling something shift deep inside his core. His Dominant was taking care of him and all he needed to do was give in to it, let it happen. The bed dipped, strong hands caressed up and down the back of his thighs before massaging his ass cheeks.

A sharp breath caught in his throat as a lone finger entered him, easing in and out before another slipped in beside it. He gasped out as a sharp slap landed on his ass cheek, then another as he was prepped. Then he was left untouched once more, Steve withdrew his hands, though Danny was aware of his presence still knelt on the bed there with him. He relaxed, waiting, perhaps his Dominant wanted to watch him, look at him.

Steve leaned on him, hands at his waist as he re-positioned, sliding his knees either side of Danny’s thighs. Danny could feel Steve’s strong thighs squeezing against his as they framed him, then hands were spreading his ass cheeks apart and something blunt and thick pressed into his asshole. Danny gasped, grunted, wriggling his ass back enthusiastically, craving his Dominant’s cock. Steve let go of his ass, grabbing his wrists instead, tightly, applying pressure as he slowly pushed into him. Danny grunted, pushing back, lifting his ass, wanting more, eager for the feel, the stretch and depth he knew he could take Steve. A slap on the ass made him moan out, a much sharper pain than before as Steve stilled.

“Lay still,” Steve growled in a low, demanding tone. “I’ll take you and enjoy you how I want. Understand me baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny murmured, his cock hard under him, Steve’s added weight pressing it harder against the blankets. “Sorry Sir.”

“Good,” Steve said, tone turning from demanding to affectionate. He eased his cock into him back and forth, every slide in went deeper but he went painstakingly slow, driving Danny insane. “Greedy boys don’t get rewarded, do they Daniel?”

“No Sir,” Danny replied meekly, groaning out as Steve slipped almost out of him before pushing deeper in.

“Are you being a greedy boy Danny?” Steve said, grunting as he slipped deeper and rocked against him once, twice, making Danny moan out loudly.

Danny felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck, over his cheeks. His Dominant wanted an honest answer, “Yes Sir.”

“Well at least your honest baby,” Steve chuckled, sliding almost out of him again. He thrust back into him with a grunt and Danny gasped out in pleasure. “But to make sure you learn your lesson, you don’t come tonight. Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied, feeling a thread of dismay but he couldn’t wallow in the feeling for long. It wasn’t the first time he’d been denied an orgasm and he could still lose himself in the touch of his Dominant, feeling him inside him, driving him insane with desire. He liked Steve’s weight pressing him into the sheets, how his hands wrapped easily around his wrists and held him bound. His cock slipping perfectly inside him, so deep he could feel Steve’s balls brush against his skin.

His new collar pressed against his neck, each time he swallowed down a gasp he could feel it there against his trembling skin. One of Steve’s hands let go of him and he cried out again with a shudder of pleasure as pain dusted out over his butt cheek where Steve slapped his hand down purposefully. Danny found himself relaxing further, feeling so heavy he could sink right through the bed, focusing on that drift, letting his Dominant’s show of possession guide him into the float.

Everything became hazy around the edges of his vision and he let go, relaxing fully, moaning soft, unintelligible sounds, feeling pleasure in seemingly every nerve ending of his body. His skin prickled with energy, he shivered with pure desire and trembled with thick need, feeling the steady rhythm of his Dominant using his body, sliding home into him, where he belonged, fully connected with him. He received another spank and another, Danny mewled and arched, every spark of pain exploding over his skin like mini fireworks of pleasure.

Steve held him down with both hands once more, leaning on him fully, using the hold as leverage, hips thrusting with wild abandon now. Danny moaned, groaned, gasped and whimpered until suddenly, disappointingly, Steve came with a deep groan of satisfaction which sank deep into Danny’s bones. Danny hadn’t wanted it to end, but Steve slipped from him, making him whimper sensitively and lay beside him, stroking his body, making him shiver with every touch. Danny curled close to him, an arm around his waist, leg sliding between Steve’s, nestling his head under his chin. The room was swaying, even lying down he felt he was on the rocking ship on the ocean and he closed his eyes, comforted by the arms of his Dominant.

Danny stirred a few hours later, still curled against Steve. His throat felt dry, his ass ached and he moved, feeling hazy around the edges still. As he moved he disturbed Steve who tightened his hold around him and Danny settled, stroking his back softly.

“You okay Danno?” Steve whispered.

“Mhmm,” Danny replied sleepily. “Just – need a piss and a drink – throat parched -.”

Soft lips brushed against his forehead in the dark before Steve loosened his hold a little.

“You go take a leak, I’ll go get you some water,” Steve said to him, nuzzling the side of his face before he rolled away.

Danny went on shaky legs to the bathroom, cursing the light as it assaulted his senses. He used the toilet, washed his hands and turned off the light again, finding Steve unscrewing the lid off a water bottle as he kicked the door closed. Steve smiled as he neared him, handing him the bottle and putting a hand around the back of his neck.

“I should take this one off you while you sleep, those gems seem to be leaving indentations on your skin,” Steve said, eyeing the small pocks on his skin. They’d go away and Danny hadn’t noticed them in the first place but he sipped the water and waited for Steve to remove it anyway, watching him lie it on the bedside cabinet. He handed the water back and Steve took a drink before he set that aside too.

“Come back to bed,” Steve murmured, and they slipped beneath the sheets again. Steve turned off the lights and they lay in bed, face to face, eyes getting used to seeing in the dark.

“Still floating,” Steve whispered, caressing his cheek with his knuckles.

“You got me pretty deep,” Danny sighed happily.

“Good,” Steve smiled, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. “You deserve it Danno. Go back to sleep.”

“Y’s S’r,” Danny mumbled, slipping easily to sleep once more.


	15. Dallas

The Texas trip soon arrived and Danny drank in the sights and sounds of the city as they were driven to the Ritz Carlton. The hotel was as overwhelming as the city itself and as Steve checked them in he gazed around feeling overwhelmed this was his life now, as he often did when faced with extravagance. They were escorted to their suite and once alone Danny couldn’t contain his amazement.

“This place is – it’s amazing,” Danny said to Steve as he went to the window and looked out over the cityscape. “Ridiculous – all of this for us? We’re only here a couple of nights.”

Steve chuckled and put his arms around him, looking out of the window with him, “Nothing but the best for you Danno.”

They spent the rest of their Saturday with business, visiting the Texas offices in an official capacity, the evening was spent enjoying the perks of the pool, sauna and hot tub.

“You know I could get a hot tub for the yard,” Steve pointed out to Danny.

“We have an ocean,” Danny snorted at him. “I don’t think we are in need of anything extra.”

They spent most of the Sunday exploring the city, enjoying the personal time together. Steve had visited Texas several times so he showed Danny a couple of the sights and Danny savoured the experience of being somewhere new.

“Why don’t you choose where we are going to go on vacation next year?” Steve suggested to him. “We can go anywhere you want.”

“Even if you’ve already been before?” Danny said to him as they strolled hand in hand back towards the hotel.

“Anywhere,” Steve said again firmly with a smile.

A hundred places came to mind and Danny knew he’d struggle deciding on just one, but then he figured he had a lifetime to spend with Steve so they’d have a chance to visit many places together.

“So much choice, I’ll have to think on my options,” Danny laughed. “I’ll get back to you.”

Steve grinned and they arrived back at the hotel, ordered a bite to eat to have before they began preparing for the evening. As the prospect of the event loomed Danny felt more and more nervous, knowing he’d be there as Steve’s partner rather than employee. Steve picked up on his nervousness and drew him onto the bed where he made love to him, slow and sweetly, picking him apart piece by piece as he kissed and caressed every inch of his body. He came with Steve’s fingers pushed inside of him, nipples tongued and caressed to sensitive, hard nubs by his Dominants mouth. Then Steve spooned up behind him, slipping into his body gently and taking his pleasure whilst whispering sweet sentiments into his ear, making Danny quiver and tremble, hot kisses pressed to his neck where collar met skin. Steve’s cock and hand wrapped around his own made him hard again and Danny moaned sensitively before Steve grunted and groaned out his own pleasure, thrusting and emptying into him with a gentle show of possession, arm wrapped tight around his belly, face buried into the back of his neck.

He dozed as Steve dressed, enjoying the blissful haze of sex until Steve coaxed him to go shower. He did so, before shaving, brushing his teeth and running a touch of gel through his hair. It was getting a little long and beginning to curl on the ends, but he was a tad reluctant to get it trimmed. He enjoyed how Steve ran his hands through his hair or, on occasion, took in in his fist as he fucked him from behind. Steve was almost ready as Danny put on his own suit, stealing little glances at his lover and smiling at the handsome picture he presented. Danny didn’t doubt he was the luckiest person going to the event, on the arm of the most gorgeous person going. The person who also happened to be his Dominant and partner. He fastened the shirt almost all the way up and watched Steve approach him in the reflection of the mirror.

“Need this on first,” Steve smiled, holding up the new collar. Danny grinned, flushing and smiling brighter when he saw the koa wood watch on Steve’s wrist. It had caused a small dent in his savings, but who else was he going to spend his money on. He stood dutifully as Steve fastened the collar onto him, Steve was right, it did bring out the colour of his eyes.

“You need to do this too,” Danny grinned, fastening his top button and handing Steve the bow tie.

“You know, you really need to learn to tie this yourself,” Steve laughed. “Seeing as you’ll be wearing one more often.”

“Why when I have you to do it for me,” Danny smiled, watching Steve’s hands expertly tie off the black strip into a bow tie.

Steve kissed his temple and looked at their reflections, “Well don’t we look handsome Danno.”

“Even if we do say so ourselves,” Danny grinned in agreement.

Soon enough their limo was driving up to the event and Steve climbed out first before Danny followed, gazing around at the spectacle, people were flocking up the steps all in their finery. A flash of colour caught his eye and he watched someone step gracefully from a limousine near to them. It took a moment of realisation before he recognised who it was.

“Wow Kono,” Danny said in awe, looking her over more than two or three times. “You look beautiful.”

She was dressed in a floor length, strapless, blood red dress which clung to her curves, a slit up to the mid-thigh showed off her toned legs. When she saw them she approached them with a look of excitement, grabbing Danny’s arm.

“Thank you, Danny,” Kono replied with a sight blush, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You look very handsome, both of you.”

“You look beautiful,” Steve agreed, kissing her cheek and offering her his arm. “Shall we? Are the others here?”

“I messaged Chin; he, Jerry and Eric are inside,” Kono replied, slipping an arm through his. Danny held his free hand as they made their way inside.

The crowd was immense, and it took some time to manoeuvre through the throng, especially as everybody seemed to recognise Steve and want to speak to him. Kono was able to slip away to join Chin, Jerry and Eric who were all at a table together. Danny hadn’t spotted Lou or his wife yet and remained at Steve’s side, taking everything in whilst also joining in conversation when he could. He didn’t always know the people Steve was speaking too but he was polite and Steve kept a warm hand around his waist to keep him close.

Stanley Hunter, who oversaw the Texas office, found them and wanted to introduce Steve to more people. Danny politely drew Steve to one side before they could be dragged off somewhere else.

“Mind if I go say hi to the others?” Danny asked him.

“Of course, go,” Steve nodded, understanding it wasn’t fair to drag Danny around meeting every single person. “Come find me soon though yeah?”

“I won’t leave you alone long I promise,” Danny grinned, slipping away from him. He took a glass of champagne as it was being handed around and joined the others at their table.

“Hey Danny, enjoying yourself?” Chin asked him with a knowing smile.

“I needed a moment,” Danny laughed. “It’s hard when you’re partner knows pretty much everybody. You guys enjoying yourselves? Any sign of Lou?”

“He’s here somewhere,” Chin nodded, glancing around. “He and Renee got talking to a couple they know quite well from Lou’s old job – they’re catching up.”

Danny didn’t spend too long with them, although he was tempted too. But he knew he needed to support Steve, even if sometimes he felt a little out of his depth. He spotted him on the far side of the room, surrounded by people all animatedly talking. As he began making his way over a hand landed on his arm and he found Eric pulling him to one side with a concerned look on his face.

“Uh, have you seen many people from the New York office Danny?” Eric asked him in a low tone.

“One or two, yeah,” Danny nodded. He’d said polite hellos but made little conversation with any of them. “Everything is fine Eric, I’m here with Steve – they can’t get to me anymore.”

“It’s just – Claymore is here,” Eric warned him. Danny felt his chest tighten a little and pressed his lips together in thought. He patted Eric on the shoulder and gave a small smile of appreciation.

“Okay, thanks Eric,” Danny said to him. Eric looked worried and Danny gave him a gentle push, “Go enjoy the party. I’m going to go be with Steve okay?”

“Yeah – okay,” Eric said quietly, leaving him. 

Danny looked around but it was so crowded and loud, both with people talking and music playing that he couldn’t see Harry Claymore amongst the people. Wherever he was it didn’t matter, Danny reminded himself – he was there with Steve. On that thought he weaved his way through the crowd and pressed a hand to Steve’s arm to get his attention. Steve smiled, drawing him closer and introduced him to the people he was speaking too. Danny soon pushed thoughts of Harry Claymore from his mind as he joined the conversation.


	16. Bathroom Brawl

The evening went smoothly, soon enough everyone was invited to take their seats, food was served before some speeches commenced. Danny felt a little weird, sitting at a table with some of the board members and their partners. His own team were sat at a table not far away but he felt removed and cast small surreptitious glances their way now and then, seeing them laughing and joking. Lou and Renee were with them now, all of them a happy little family. But then Danny remembered who’s side he was sat by, Steve kept putting his hand on his knee under the table, whispering sentiments into his ear or simply making small jokes for his amusement.

Steve had to make a speech, which was short, to the point, funny and touching. Danny found himself blushing profusely when Steve mentioned him by name and thanked him for the support he gave him daily both in the office and at home. He shyly admonished Steve when he sat down for it, Steve simply grinned, told him it was true and pressed a kiss to his lips. After all the formalities had happened for the evening, people seemed to relax more, the drinks were flowing, the lights were dimmed and the music grew louder. People began dancing and Danny and Steve joined their team at their table, laughing and joking around with them.

Steve headed to the bar to order more drinks and Danny went with him, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Steve pulled him close and gave his bow-tie a tug.

“How about you take this off and show that little beauty off underneath instead,” Steve smiled, kissing him softly.

Danny grinned and nodded, pulling away. It had been a nice evening in that a handful of the submissives in attendance wore collars openly, some of the men even had on the specifically designed tuxs for submissives, showing off their collars perfectly. People were even wearing occasion collars, Danny had noticed an array, gold, silver, jewelled encrusted, his eye had even spied antiques on one or two of the older patrons of the event. Texas wasn’t as traditional as New Jersey when it came to collars, but neither was it as progressive as Hawaii.

After using the toilet he then looked at his reflection, removing the bow tie and unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt, smoothing it back a little. Through the opening you could see the collar and particularly the sapphire and diamonds. There had been a couple of others in the bathroom with him but he was now alone and he pocketed the bow tie, turning to leave when the door opened. His heart sank as he saw who it was. He’d spent all evening not seeing the man but there was Harry Claymore in the flesh.

“Well well, fancy running into you here,” Claymore leered, unsteady on his feet.

Danny looked at him cautiously, Claymore was drunk and looking him up and down like he used to do when he worked for him in New York. A hunter looking for prey.

“Mr Claymore,” Danny nodded stiffly, eyeing the door. To get to it he’d have to move closer and he wanted to keep his distance.

“Long time no see Daniel,” Harry said, moving closer with a lecherous smile. “How long has it been? Three months – four -?”

“Something like that,” Danny nodded tightly, taking a step back as Harry drew closer.

“How about a little kiss hello?” Claymore said, lunging forward. He caught Danny off guard as he grabbed him and pulled him closer.

“You’re drunk,” Danny shook his head, pushing him away and trying to side step around him to the door. “Go sleep it off Harry.”

“Why you fucking-,” Claymore was drunk but he was lucid enough to grab Danny by the arm as he tried to get past. Danny struggled to free himself as Claymore pushed him hard, losing his balance in the process. Danny stumbled backwards against the sinks and put his hands out behind him to steady himself as Claymore ended up sprawled against him. The small of Danny’s back knocked against the counter top and he winced in pain. 

“Harry? You’re a fucking subby, remember that Williams. You’ll show me some damned respect, I don’t care whose bed you keep warm these days. What’s it like being McGarrett’s slut?” Claymore growled at him.

“Get off me,” Danny said through gritted teeth.

“You liked it didn’t you,” Claymore continued. His breath was stale, smelling strongly of whisky and cigars. He had his hands around Danny’s waist, fingers dragging at his shirt, mouth almost touching Danny’s. “You liked playing the whore, our monthly sessions at the hotel. God you loved it-.”

“Stop it,” Danny said, pushing at him. 

Claymore cursed under his breath angrily and sideswiped his leg. Danny felt a jarring pain in his knee, an old injury that flared up once in a while. It was as if someone had stuck a red-hot poker through one side to the other of his knee and he gasped in agony. Claymore’s wide palm grabbed his face roughly, pulling him round to look at him and Danny realised he probably wasn’t as drunk as he’d first considered.

“Admit it Williams, you fucking loved it,” Claymore continued, voice dropping low. “How much extra does he pay you to fuck him?”

Danny’s eyes had filled with tears of pain as well as anger. He and Steve may have begun with an agreement, but Steve had never paid him an extra cent to sleep with him. When they had begun a relationship, the contract had been voided by Steve himself. He tried to push Claymore away weakly, but the pain in his knee was excruciating and he ended up leaning into him, trying to keep his weight off it. Claymore grabbed the back of his head and Danny struggled against him as he pressed his mouth to his, rough and hard. Claymore’s other hand slipped between them, groping his cock through his trousers as his tongue licked sloppily into his mouth. Danny was horrified and tried to push him off, yelping in agony as he adjusted his stance, his knee not taking his weight. Pain shot up his leg, making him dizzy. Claymore was all over him like a leech, his hand squeezing his cock, his mouth against his jaw, his neck, Danny felt tongue press against the skin right next to his collar.

“Stop it, get the fuck off me,” Danny yelled, struggling against him, the pain in his knee as well as Claymore’s touch made him nauseous. He pushed Harry hard and thankfully the man staggered back from him. Harry swayed on his feet, looking surprised before he went to lunge at him again.

“Danny?”

“Steve-,” Danny could see him at the doorway over Claymore’s shoulder. Claymore’s leg shifted against his, jarring his knee again. His head swam dizzily from the pain. “Babe – help -.”

There was a lot of yelling, Danny felt Claymore wrenched away from him and watched him land on the floor like a rag doll. Steve stood over him, fists clenched. Chin was there also, a hand on Steve’s chest, holding him back.

“Steve it’s okay, we’ll deal with it,” Chin was saying calmly but he had a fierce look on his face. “Go see to Danny. Steve. Danny needs help, go see to him.”

“Danny?” Steve said, turning to him. Danny stared at him, unsure what he was going to say having found him in such a compromising position. Steve rushed over to him, hands cupping his face, concern and worry on his face. “Danny, fuck you okay baby?”

“My knee,” Danny shook his head. The pain was constant now and his head was swimming from it and what had happened. “I tried to stop him, I told him to stop.”

“Ssh it’s okay, I know baby I know,” Steve assured him before he looked over his shoulder. “Someone get a doctor in here. You’re okay Danno, I’m here now.”

“I – I feel diz-,” Danny stuttered. Everything began spinning and he moaned low in agony, feeling the earth shift under him. Strong arms grabbed him as the room turned black.


	17. 2nd Class Citizen

Danny came too shortly afterwards, there was a lot of noise in the room and his head was pounding, his knee and leg felt like they were burning. He was leaning against Steve, his strong embrace holding him tight.

“Steve?” He groaned quietly.

“You’re okay Danny,” Steve was whispering. “There’s an ambulance on the way.”

“I am a Doctor, please allow me to assist.”

Danny could hear the voice but couldn’t see who was speaking. He glanced up to see a man hovering over them with an enquiring look on his face as he addressed Steve.

“If I may?” He asked, motioning to Danny.

“Yes,” Steve nodded, squeezing Danny. “Please.”

The man dropped to his knees beside them, looking from Steve to Danny, “My name is Doctor Max Bergman. What is the nature of your injury?”

“He was attacked,” Steve hissed out. Danny could hear the anger and the possession in his tone.

“It’s an old knee injury from high-school,” Danny explained, hissing at a sharp pain shooting through his knee. “I broke my knee, tore the ACL. It gets aggravated sometimes, but this is the worst it’s been in a long time. He kicked my leg out from under me, to the side, guess my knee got twisted-.”

“The safest option will be to keep you still until the ambulance arrives,” Max explained calmly to them. “I will apply ice to the area until they arrive. Unfortunately I have nothing with me to provide adequate pain relief.”

He looked up at the crowd which had gathered. Danny noticed it was the team, all looking angry and anxious.

“Could someone fetch some ice preferably wrapped in some type of cloth,” Max asked. “And blankets.”

While they were waiting Max gave Danny a quick once over checking for any other physical injuries of which there were none. Max soon had a blanket half wrapped around him and carefully but firmly pressed the ice pack to his knee. Danny hissed again but was grateful for the slight relief the cold pack provided him.

“Thank you,” He said as Max sat by them.

“I am happy to provide you the assistance,” Max smiled at him.

Danny leaned his head back against the crook of Steve’s neck, turning his face to him, nose nuzzling against his jaw.

“Babe, could you maybe hold me a little less tight?” He asked gently.

It seemed to take Steve a minute for the words to sink in before he relaxed his hold a fraction, “Sorry – was I hurting you?”

“No,” Danny replied. “Just felt a little constricted.”

Steve was tense, Danny could sense that, a red-hot kind of anger stirring inside no doubt. Danny nuzzled his face against his neck.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

Steve squeezed him, shaking his head, “This isn’t your fault Danny. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He was goading me and I provoked him,” Danny replied shamefully.

“I don’t care if you fucking called him out on everything he did to you,” Steve said angrily. “What happened shouldn’t have happened. He had no right to put his hands on you – he attacked you. He’ll pay for that.”

Danny felt a thrum of alarm at the sound of Steve’s voice. He hadn’t ever heard Steve speak so vehemently.

“Steve-,” Danny began to ask but there was a commotion as the emergency services arrived. His words were cut off as they made their way through the crowd and Max and Steve between them filled them in on what had happened. He didn’t get a chance to finish the conversation until much later.

~

“We need to talk,” Steve said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his hand.

Danny ducked his head, cheeks flushing, “I know – I – I should have walked away. He was drunk and I should have removed myself from the situation -.”

“Danny, baby,” Steve said, cupping his face, making him look at him. “Stop blaming yourself. I don’t blame you for what happened. I should have suspected he’d try something, I just never expected him to be so stupid or dangerous, especially not at such an event.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?” Danny said quietly.

“Of course I’m not,” Steve shook his head. “Why would you even think that?”

“It’s just – you know our history and – and you know the rumours – you walked in on us and he – he was all over me and -,” Danny felt his throat get tighter, vision blurring. Steve moved closer, holding him tight, comforting him.

“All right baby,” Steve said softly. “I got you.”

“People will talk Steve,” Danny said as he calmed down, his tears had soaked into Steve’s shirt, making it a soggy mess. “You know what it’s like. They’ll say I led him on, that I encouraged it.”

“Which people?” Steve said, sitting back and looking him in the eye. “Our people – our Ohana? Those people are the ones I care about and all of them care about you and what has happened. They’re angry and they want him to pay for what he did –.”

Steve looked angry before he turned nervous, taking his hands again, “But that’s what we need to talk about. Lou has been speaking to people for us – lawyers - to see where we stand if we press charges.”

“What is it?” Danny asked, seeing Steve so nervous and anxious made him uneasy.

“The state laws here are different to those in Hawaii,” Steve explained. “He can be charged for putting his hands on you, as you are my submissive. The standard fine for anyone who does that, that being the law of the land but – but charging him for assault-.”

“I’m a submissive and my status doesn’t give me the right to charge him for that,” Danny finished for him. It was an archaic law from an archaic system when submissives had been more like property to be owned than people who led lives. Dominants could do anything they wanted without reproach whether the submissive was theirs or not. Unfortunately, it was a law which still existed in several states, including Texas. Danny shook his head and looked at Steve angrily, “He knew he could get away with it. The law was changed in New York and Hawaii in the last couple of decades.”

“Lou is looking for anything we can use against him,” Steve told him. “If I had seen more, if I-.”

“You can’t lie Steve,” Danny said quietly. “You could be arrested and charged for perjury.”

“I can fire him,” Steve said with a shrug. “Once he is charged and fined, I can fire him without severance. He’s finished with the company and I’ll make sure everyone knows why. I’m so sorry baby, I should have fired him when I found out how he was treating you in New York.”

“No, you knew you had no real reason, nothing that would hold up in court,” Danny shook his head at him. “You know he would have sued for unfair dismissal.”

“I wish I could tell you better news Danny,” Steve said sadly. “All he’s getting is a slap on the wrist for what he did to you.”

Danny put his arms around him, sighing and tugging at him until Steve held him tighter.

“Can we go home? I want to go home,” Danny said quietly. “Please Steve.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want baby,” Steve said, pressing his face against his neck. 

“Just want to be back at our house, with you,” Danny mumbled. “Far away from here.”

“You’re being kept under observation for another twenty-four hours,” Steve explained to him. “Then I’ll take you home.”

“Will you stay with me,” Danny asked him. “Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart,” Steve assured him, keeping a tight hold of him.

True to his word Steve stayed on a small bed in the room with him until he was dismissed the next day. He hobbled along, using a cane to walk, under strict instructions from the doctor not to push himself too hard. The painkillers he’d been given were strong and he was sleepy on the way back to the hotel, collapsing onto the bed when they got to their suite and falling into a deep sleep. When he woke up the lights were dimmed and he looked around, not seeing Steve anywhere. He found him in the living area, sipping scotch, an angry crease on his brow. He jumped when he heard Danny as he approached, jumping to his feet, anger replaced with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Woke up alone, wondered where you were,” Danny answered, hobbling over to him and sitting down, letting Steve plump cushions and lift his legs onto the sofa, getting him comfortable.

“I spoke to Lou,” Steve said, sitting by him. “We could fight the law on this Danny – I can pay for a good lawyer, we could try-.”

“I’m sure Lou did his homework – how many have tried and failed?” Danny asked him honestly.

Steve looked down at his hands, balling them into fists, “Of the few cases in the last three or four decades, all of them have either been dismissed or gone in favour of the defendant. They simply don’t recognise it as – as a crime -.”

Danny put his hand over Steve’s fist, understanding his anger and frustration, he felt it deeply. In many ways life was still unequal for submissives. Unable to live independently because they weren’t considered capable of being without a Dominant to balance their lives. A submissive was expected to have someone who would keep them in check, discipline them, punish them when they did wrong. They had to carry ID cards, had to have permission to travel out of state or the country from their Dominant. In some states, such as New York, they even had their own designated areas on public transport (which they’d be expected to give up to a Dominant if needed).

“I’m sorry baby, I feel so helpless, I can’t do anything,” Steve whispered hoarsely.

“You’re doing everything you can,” Danny reminded him. “You’re being my Dominant, my partner – I need you to be strong right now for me Steve, not beating yourself up over something out of your control.”

Steve straightened up, clearing his throat and blinking the tears from his eyes as he turned to him with a firm look, “You’re right. You need me and I’m no use to you feeling sorry for myself.”

“I understand why you’re angry and frustrated,” Danny assured him with a watery smile of his own.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Steve asked him quietly.

Danny shook his head, wiping a hand over his eyes, shuddering, “Not yet.”

“You know we will need to talk about it, sometime,” Steve said gently.

“I know,” Danny nodded, not looking at him, instead twisting a finger into Steve’s t-shirt he was wearing. “Just – I can’t – not yet babe. Maybe when we’re home - faraway from all of this.”

“I’m sorry everything ended like this,” Steve said sadly. “You were having such a happy time.”

“I still have those happy times to remember,” Danny smiled softly. “And we’ll make more, together.”

“Yes, we will,” Steve agreed, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes please,” Danny sighed, settling back against the cushions. “I feel famished.”

“You’ve slept more than eaten these last few days,” Steve smiled. “I’ll bring you the menu. Oh I didn’t tell you – we fly home tomorrow, I got us an afternoon flight out.”

“Thank you,” Danny said as Steve stood up, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “I mean it Steve – thank you – for everything. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said warmly, leaning down and cupping his upturned face in his hands. “I love, worship and adore you Daniel Williams.”


	18. Where We Belong

It was weeks before Danny spoke about what had happened. His knee healed up, helped along by going swimming with Steve, not too deep and Steve always held him when he could, his confidence was growing but he didn’t feel comfortable out of his depth and alone. Steve kept him informed of what happened with Claymore – he was charged and fined for touching a claimed submissive, the fine even more lenient because Danny was actually wearing a collar at the time and therefore Claymore couldn’t even deny the fact he knew Danny was claimed. Five thousand dollars seemed pitiful for what he had endured but Danny felt like some justice had been served, they hadn’t even needed to attend court which had been a relief. As soon as the charges and fine had been applied, Steve personally flew to New York, with Lou, to fire the man.

Danny stayed in Hawaii, but had begged Steve to keep his cool in New York and not to do anything foolish. He wasn’t sure if taking Lou would help or hinder the situation as Lou and the team were as angry as he and Steve about the attack. Danny was a wreck, sleepless and nervous until three days later Steve walked back through the door and into his arms.

Only when he felt it was all behind them and Claymore was out of his life forever did Danny begin speaking in depth of what had occurred, in fact he did more than that, he went back to the very beginning and told Steve everything, from the moment he’d been summoned to Harry Claymore’s office and met the man for the very first time. Steve was silent as he spoke, holding his hand and listening, sometimes patiently, often times with an angry frown, emotions flitting over his face the more Danny told him. Danny told him everything of the hotel liaisons, the time Claymore had tied him up and left him like that all night. The time Harry had strapped his ass with his belt so hard he’d broken skin, before fucking him roughly, then taking him two more times that same night. How on some occasions Harry Claymore had shown a sensitive, caring side, fucking him gently, thoughtfully. Danny told him about the blow jobs at work, the punishments, always public for the added humiliation, dropping trou and bending over to receive the paddle. 

As he spoke and picked apart everything that year had been, Danny came to the realisation that although he had never admitted it, to himself or anyone, he had been in a relationship with Claymore, fucked up as it was. The trick had been that he’d convinced himself that the job, the contract, had given him independence, when all it had really done was trapped him with an abusive Dominant who had taken full advantage of the situation. He’d come to rely on Claymore as much as Claymore had taken advantage, because as a submissive he had had needs. Needs for boundaries, for discipline, for someone to take control and scratch the itch, even if it were only once a month.

Danny poured out everything up to and including what had happened in Dallas, before he sank back into the cushions of the couch, feeling like a huge weight he hadn’t known he was carrying lifted off his shoulders. It wasn’t until he scrubbed a hand over his face he realised at some point he had been crying. He looked at Steve who was staring at him, seeming at a loss for words. Danny curled into him, resting his head on his shoulders, an arm around his waist.

“But I walked into his office one day and there was a man sitting there,” Danny sighed. “He was a handsome man, someone who captured my attention, then not so long after captured my heart. But that first day – if someone had told me several months down the line I’d be here, living in Hawaii, with that very same handsome stranger, I’d have laughed in their face.”

“A fairy tale can’t compare to our story,” Steve said with a soft chuckle before holding him close. “I’m sorry for everything you’ve went through Danno. You deserved so much better.”

“I’ve got the so much better,” Danny said in thought. “Took a while, but if none of that had happened, we may never have met – if I hadn’t been working for Claymore, we may never have crossed paths. Even if I’d bought myself out of the contract, I’d have ended back in New Jersey with my parents until some Dominant came along who’d I’d have thought I could have some mediocre existence with, or worst still, I’d have gotten another contracted job like the one I got out of. I made a choice and it took me down a dark path, but you were the light at the end of the tunnel.”

“I won’t ever let anything bad like that happen to you ever again,” Steve promised vehemently. “I swear on my life.”

“Steve,” Danny said gently, rubbing a hand against his stomach softly.

“Yes?” Steve replied, mouth mumbling against his hair.

“Take me upstairs,” Danny whispered. Since the attack they hadn’t been intimate, there’d been kissing and caresses, but Steve had given him space and Danny had needed that. But his last memories of someone touching him was Harry Claymore’s filthy mitts groping his body as his mouth slopped against his skin and the memory made him shudder. He huddled closer against Steve. “Take me to our bed and make love to me.”

“Are you sure Danny-,” Steve asked cautiously.

“Please Sir, I need you to,” Danny sighed, tilting his face up to him, eyes closed, mouth parted, waiting. Steve didn’t deny him, mouth closing over his and they embraced with a warm, gentle kiss full of unspoken promises.

Steve led him by the hand silently upstairs, batting his hands away when he went to undress himself. Danny stood patiently, his Dominant stripping him down before he stood back and looked him over. Danny flushed proudly under the scrutiny, enjoying his Dominant’s eyes roving hungrily over his body. He watched Steve undress, across the room from him, where he couldn’t touch or reach out, standing impatiently as inch by inch of skin was revealed. He loved Steve’s body, he kept in shape, his muscles were defined, his butt was toned, his cock was thick and jutted out from his body at an angle, erect. Danny shivered, the room was cool but the sight of Steve warmed him through.

Steve returned to him, taking him in his arms and Danny didn’t resist, sinking against him, kissing him, moving his hands over his body, holding onto him tight. Steve took his time, indulging in the kiss and their bodies pressing close. Danny took one of his hands and guided it down between them, peeling back and pressing Steve’s hand to his cock, squeezing his fingers there. The last touch had been Claymore and he needed that memory gone. Steve seemed to understand and he silently captured his mouth in his again as he squeezed and groped his cock more firmly, making Danny moan against his lips.

“Nobody but me will ever put their hands on you like this again,” Steve whispered against his mouth. He kissed his way down his neck and fondled him with a familiarity, making Danny moan and buck his hips into his hold, clutching him as he became harder and harder. Steve leaned back, still cupping his cock and balls in his hand. Danny held him, breathless, skin hot and sticky with desire. “Think you could kneel on the bed for a little while?”

Danny nodded wordlessly, his knee hadn’t been any trouble the last week or so, “A short while yeah, I think so.”

“Tell me if it begins hurting,” Steve said firmly. “Crawl into the middle of the bed. Keep your ass raised, get as comfortable as you need. I want to tongue you until you come.”

Danny let out a soft gasp of desire, ever since Steve had discovered how much he enjoyed being tongued he ensured he regularly received a rimming. He went to turn but Steve gathered him in his arms again, kissing him softly, murmuring sweetly against his lips, how much he loved him, desired him, how beautiful he was, how he loved his body, his cock, his lips. Steve ran fingers into his hair, tugging ever so, tilting his head back and to the side. Danny shivered as tongue fondled his ear lobe before teeth snagged it tightly, nipping and pulling. Steve did it again and he whimpered against him.

“After I make you come from my tongue, I’m going to worship you with my mouth, kissing every inch of your body, then I’m going to take you Danny – when you’re hard and aching for me again – I’m going to make love to you, and fuck you, and make you come again with my cock inside you where it belongs. This body, you, it’s all mine, nobody else’s.”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Danny groaned out against him.

“Get on the bed,” Steve demanded with a low growl.

Danny felt a little bereft as he stepped away from him, climbing onto the bed with a shiver, testing his knee. It was okay for the moment and he moved into the middle of the bed, pulling a pillow into his arms as he got down low on his elbows, hugging the pillow to his face, ass raised high for his Dominant.

Steve didn’t make him wait long, the bed dipped as he climbed on behind him, warm palms resting on his ass. Danny sucked in a breath, moaning out as Steve’s mouth rested against his pucker, tongue beginning to lave against it. Steve wasted no time in giving him what he wanted, soon his tongue was diving deep into him, Danny shivered, moaned, gasped and arched in pleasure. Steve tongued him hard, fast and deep, lips humming against his hole as he moaned his satisfaction. Danny gripped the sheets tightly, losing himself to the sensation, Steve’s talented tongue pushed him closer and closer to the edge until he was losing the fight to hold on. He didn’t want it to end, but Steve demanded the orgasm out of him with his mouth and tongue and who was Danny to disobey the man who owned him body and soul.

He came hard, with a grunting moan of pleasure, feeling his cock pulse, come shooting from him onto the covers. Steve continued to lap at his ass long after he was spent, wriggling, shaking, begging for some relief from the torturous onslaught, his cock twitching with pleasure at the sensation. Eventually Steve took some pity on his body and moved away, standing again and somehow divesting the bed of the top cover without Danny having to get off the bed, although he had to lift this way and that until he was lying on his back, cock still twitching, remembering the sensation of Steve’s tongue up his ass.

Steve crawled on top of him, their bodies pressed close and they spent time kissing languidly, bodies moving gently together. As promised Steve explored his body with his mouth, kissing every area of skin, paying particular attention to his sensitive, ticklish points, making Danny smile, shiver or keen in pleasure. It was slow and gentle, Danny closed his eyes and relaxed until Steve moved back up his body and captured his mouth once more, his hand fondling his cock gently but he wasn’t close yet, though he could feel the gentle prickle of pleasure beginning to stir once more under his Dominant’s touch. 

Danny arched up against him insistently and Steve acquiesced for a time, rolling so Danny could lay on top of him and Danny paid him the same attention, worshiping his body with his lips and tongue. His cock became harder the more he explored, kissing Steve’s body, mouth tracing the hard lines of muscle, teeth teasing his nipples, kissing all down his body to his feet. He was reminded of an old tradition often displayed at a collaring or commitment ceremony where the submissive, in-front of witnesses, bowed low before their Dominant, bestowing kisses to their feet, holding their ankles as they promised to be led and guided by them in life together as one. He doubted Steve was aware of the symbolism but he squeezed his fingers gently at his ankles and pressed a gentle kiss first to one foot, then the other, nuzzling against the skin for a drawn-out moment.

He crawled back up his lovers’ body, pausing to worship his cock and balls, tonguing his ball sack before licking along the underside of his shaft with a hungry need. Steve’s hands gentled into his hair, allowing him to indulge for a minute or so but tugging at him gently before he could really enjoy himself. Danny gazed up along his body disappointedly as Steve denied him the chance of taking him into his mouth. Steve shook his head and tugged at him again.

“Not tonight Danno,” Steve chuckled at his pouting as Danny moved up him to crouch over him. “Your mouths done enough to keep me going, don’t want those pouty lips pushing me over the edge too soon.”

Danny huffed out a sigh of regret before Steve made use of his mouth by pulling him down, pressing it against his own. He found himself cradled in Steve’s arms as he was rolled onto his back again, Steve following, pressing heavily down onto his body, still kissing him, his tongue delving deep into his mouth, swirling all around his, passionate and demanding. He could feel the press of Steve’s erection against his hip and moaned against his lips as Steve’s hand groped his semi erect cock, coaxing it to hardness with firm, steady strokes. He was still sensitive from coming the first time and arched into the touch which was withdrawn far too soon for his liking. Danny whined with frustration as Steve lifted off him, picking the lube up from the side table and shaking his head at him with a look of admonishment.

“Now, now Danno,” Steve said teasingly. “You know impatience doesn’t work with me.”

Danny sighed and sank into the sheets again, trying to relax his body, reaching out and settling a hand on Steve’s thigh as he looked down at him.

“Sorry Sir, but you drive me crazy,” Danny admitted.

Steve smiled, moving to get on his knees between Danny’s legs. He rested a palm on Danny’s knee that had been hurt and kneaded it gently, “Your knee okay still baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny nodded.

“Then think you can grab the back of your knees and spread your legs for me, show me what you have to offer me,” Steve asked, tongue sliding over his lower lip as he waited for Danny to comply.

Danny flushed, although he was already naked and exposed, Steve often had him make even further shows of offering his body to him. Sometimes he was bound into a position but other times, like tonight, he was expected to make them without anything keeping him in place. He bent his knees slowly, planting his feet on the bed for a moment before he lifted them, pulling his legs back until he could grasp under each knee comfortably with his hands. Feeling the heat flushing up his neck and over his face he widened his legs, exposing himself to his Dominant, ass and cock accessible to him.

“Good boy,” Steve hummed in appreciation. “Beautiful.”

His hands slipped against Danny’s thighs, gently along the skin as he gave a small push, “Wider sweetheart – show me everything.”

Danny tightened his grip and widened his thighs further, breathing harder now.

“Ah yes,” Steve praised. “Stay like that for me. Nice and still baby.”

Danny felt his muscles straining, in his thighs and his arms and he moaned as fingers rubbed his hole, still sensitive and damp from the rimming. They pushed into him, easing past the rings of muscle and he gasped as they probed in and out at a gentle pace before scissoring, curling, preparing him. Steve took his time, not rushing, Danny could hear him jerking his cock and lifted his head to see. Steve looked up at him, their eyes locking and he cast him a look full of love and promises that Danny blinked and lowered his head again, overcome with a sudden tug of emotion. He closed his eyes and waited when Steve moved closer, lining up his cock, leaning over him as he began to push into his body. A hand smoothed along his arm gently.

“You can relax now Danno,” Steve whispered quietly.

Danny let go of his legs, immediately wrapping them loose around Steve’s body. Steve captured one of his hands in his own, their fingers interlinking as he pressed it to the mattress by Danny’s head and Danny settled his other arm around Steve’s body as he leaned down to him, taking his breath away as he sunk deeper into him. They moved in a gentle rhythm together, stealing kisses and staring deep into each-other’s eyes. It was slow and passionate, Danny held onto Steve tight, enjoying how their bodies moved together as one. They didn’t speak, communicating instead with looks, the clenching of fingers, the rolling of hips, moans of pleasure and delight shared between them, smiles dancing on the corners of their lips.

Steve claimed his body with a practised ease of someone who knew and understood his needs and desires. Danny had found Steve had accepted his submission for the gift it was, delicate and fragile, needing careful nurturing and tending. He’d taken his will and bent it to his own with time, patience and careful attention, trusting his instincts to get them where they were now. Not even Rachel had connected with him in such a deep and personal way and for Claymore he’d merely been a vessel for him to use for his own personal pleasures. Danny cast the past from his mind, focused on his lover and Dominant, on how his body reacted, his cock was hard between their bodies and every thrust pushed him to the edge again.

“Steve,” He whispered, gazing up at him, arching, feeling Steve’s fingers tighten against his, pushing him harder into the mattress. “God – fuck – Sir.”

Lips lowered over his, bestowing a soft, languid kiss, frustratingly slow, tongue licking between his parted lips. Danny gasped, moaning as teeth nipped his lower lip, pulling gently and he tightened his arm around Steve’s neck, holding him close as he kept fucking into him slowly.

“Sir,” Danny said with a strangled gasp. Steve’s thrusts began hitting his prostate as he kept his cock deep inside him, rolling his hips. Danny panted, mouth captured again, body trembling against his Dominant’s. Steve grunted, a sign he was losing his own battle to pleasure, his pace growing faster. Danny arched up against him, head thrown back, eyes closed as he lost himself to the intensity of his desire.

“Hold it,” Steve growled against his mouth before kissing him again, his cock hammering into him now faster, harder. “You don’t come yet. Not yet.”

Danny clawed at the edge, so sensitive he thought any moment he’d lose the battle. Steve’s fingers clenched tight into his own, his body was heavy, pinning him down and his cock tortured his sensitive hole with every thrust. Danny could hear how hoarse he was, his breath heavy on his skin as he panted hard from his exertions.

Danny held him tight, moaning as Steve came, growling low and deep as he slid deep and held there with a satisfied moan. Amidst the heady haze of the float beginning to envelop him from his Dominant’s show of possession, Danny heard the word ‘now’ and came with a hard cry as Steve thrust into his pulsing body with grunts of gratification.

Steve slowly eased out of him, taking his time and they lay, side by side, entwined for drawn out minutes, silent as they stared at one another in the dimming light. Steve only moved to pull a sheet up over their legs, but they lay quietly and contentedly, not needing to share any thoughts or words. Steve’s breathing grew heavy and Danny traced the outlines of his face with his fingertips as he dozed, caressing his lips, his brow, his nose before resting his hand against his chest. He fell asleep himself, stirring as hands gentled over his body, opening his eyes to find Steve caressing his body in a similar manner as he’d been doing to Steve himself.

“How you feeling?” Steve whispered, curling closer to him.

Danny thought about the way his body ached from the sex, he was sensitive and sleepy and everything was hazy.

“Perfect,” Danny smiled, fingers rubbing against Steve’s chest. “And fucked.”

Steve laughed, a low rumble in his chest, cradling him in his arms, “Good. You should feel like that every day.”

“I’m sure you’ll try your hardest to ensure I do,” Danny grinned before sobering up, cupping Steve’s face. “Thank you for tonight.”

“Thank you – for trusting me to guide you, lead you,” Steve said, putting a hand over his and pressing a kiss to his palm as he turned his face.

Danny felt his cheeks flush and he glanced away, feeling a flurry of embarrassment at being caught out. Steve moved closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a low chuckle of amusement.

“I’ve seen enough romantic movies and tv shows to know what that gesture was Danny, you kissing my feet like that,” Steve whispered in a gentle tone.

“I meant it,” Danny shivered, cheeks still flushed in embarrassment, but it made him feel good to hear Steve acknowledge the act.

“I know,” Steve nodded.

They fell silent again and both drifted off to sleep once more. When Danny woke it was morning and they’d moved closer in the night, Steve was on his back and he was sprawled over him contentedly.


	19. How do you like your sub in the morning? Between the legs, before breakfast...

“Morning,” Steve said as he gentled fingers over his stomach gently. Danny smiled and tilted his head back to look up at him.

“You’re awake?” Danny said to him.

“Have been for twenty minutes or so,” Steve chuckled. “Didn’t want to disturb you – anyway, I like cuddly, snuggly Danno first thing on a morning. It’s a good way to start the day.”

“Well it’s in my nature to please you Sir,” Danny smirked, kissing his neck lightly.

“I am a very lucky man,” Steve chuckled.

“So am I,” Danny agreed, his fingers running further down Steve’s body, feeling the hardness of flesh between his legs under the sheets. “This for me?”

“Who else?” Steve questioned with a smile. “I’m always amazed I’m not in a permanent state of hardness for you every minute of the day.”

Danny smiled, squeezing his cock gently in his hand. Steve reached down, putting a hand around his wrist and holding it firmly to stop him.

“It’s been a tough couple of weeks Danny,” Steve said gently. “I’m going to give you time, we don’t need to rush back into anything.”

Danny raised up a little to look at him, purposefully pouting, “Are you saying I can’t feast on your cock for breakfast Sir?”

Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes at him, “I’m just saying I don’t expect anything from you.”

Danny pouted firmly and lowered his eyes, subverting his gaze in a pure show of submission. Steve laughed and gave him a gentle push, letting go on his hand.

“I ever tell you you’re a needy subby?” Steve grinned.

“Needy or greedy?” Danny quirked his eyebrows at him with a grin.

Steve laughed again, playfully pushing him away as he pushed himself up and back, propping himself up against the pillows.

“Needy subbys get what their given,” Steve said, kicking the sheets away as Danny moved eagerly down the bed, getting comfortable between his legs. “Greedy subbys don’t get to come.”

Danny paused and looked up at him with imploring eyes, “But -.”

“Do you want my cock, or shall I go make us some breakfast?” Steve asked him before he could argue.

Danny put his hands lightly on Steve’s hips as he lowered down, gently kissing and licking around his groin. Steve leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“Mmm that’s it baby, take your time,” Steve said quietly.

Danny did just that – they worked so hard and woke early most days that intimacy wasn’t usually part of their morning routine. He’d only been working half days at the office while he healed and recuperated, able to do a lot of Steve’s planning from home. Some days Steve had been going in an hour later than usual which gave them more time on a morning together. He’d been grateful of Steve not pushing for anything, Danny hadn’t been afraid to get intimate again but neither did he know how he would feel when they had. The previous evening had lain to rest any concern he had, and he was hungry for more. Showing his Dominant how he craved for and worshipped his body seemed an apt way to relay this to Steve.

He took his time, kissing and licking, feeling Steve’s erection hardening against his lips and tongue. Pausing he lifted his eyes to watch his partner, Steve was relaxed, eyes closed, breathing gently. Danny was always amazed by Steve’s self-control, but it was an inherent trait in most Dominant’s – if he didn’t control his own desires and emotions, how could he help a submissive balance out their own? Danny had learned early in their relationship that going down on Steve could be a long drawn out process and he envied Steve’s natural ability. His own self-control was born of hours of practice under his Dominant’s patient guidance and he still had much to learn.

Parting his lips Danny suckled on the tip gently, fingers digging into Steve’s hips as he prepared to take him deeper, easing out his breathing as he lowered further. Even going down on his Dominant took self-control, when he wanted nothing more than to speed up the process and devour him, bring him to the brink of pleasure, Danny knew he could do that within minutes, but he fought back the urge. It wasn’t often Steve wanted a quick blow job, usually they happened at the office when Steve was feeling particularly in need of him and limited by time constraints. As Danny settled into a gentle, slow rhythm he smiled to himself – there were times he’d gone down on Steve at the office before he’d went into a board meeting or had an important appointment, to help relieve any stress he was feeling beforehand. There was a certain smug satisfaction Danny revelled in to know the relaxed look on Steve’s face and his exuded confidence was, in part, because a few minutes previous he’d been on his knees under his desk sucking his dick.

He paused and raised his eyes again as hands rested over his own. Their eyes connected, and Danny continued slowly under his Dominant’s watchful eye. The expression in Steve’s eyes was one of desire and possession – Danny loved seeing that look, the one which wrapped around him and made him feel safe. He hadn’t connected with a Dominant who made him relish his submissive state until Steve – not even Rachel had made him feel so comfortable or at peace with his natural inclinations. Steve’s thumb gentled over the back of his hand in small circles as he reached down with the other, caressing over his cheek before sliding gently into his hair and settling there.

“Concentrate baby,” Steve whispered with a small smile, giving the back of his head a gentle push.

Danny felt his cheeks flush and hummed gently, lowering his eyes once more. His lover knew how his mind could wander, how his thoughts could stray. Obediently Danny did as he was ordered, concentrating on the here and now, which was giving worship to his Dominant, using his mouth to pleasure him as he relaxed and prepared for the day ahead. Steve’s hand remained at the back of his head, flexing only when Danny chanced another glance up at him. He found Steve still watching him, before his hand guided him back to his place.

Danny began to moan, he couldn’t help himself. He was a vocal individual most of the time unless Steve demanded silence which was very rare. Pleasuring his Dominant gave him pleasure and he paid heed to that with sounds. His own cock was hard, rubbing against the sheets as he bobbed up and down Steve’s cock. Not only did he have to control his speed, but also push down on any desires of his own self-satisfaction. His needs would be dealt with by Steve when he decided.

The minutes ticked by slowly and Danny felt his jaw beginning to ache. He didn’t know how long he’d been going for and pulled off Steve’s cock for a moment’s reprieve, instead using his tongue to lick down his shaft, flicking his tongue against his balls. He worked his jaw a little to ease the ache before he licked his way back to the head. He tongued over the slit which was wet with pre-cum and spittle. Steve let him indulge for a few minutes before his fingers tightened in his hair more forcefully. His other hand lifted off Danny’s and instead wrapped around his shaft as he held his cock in place, tracing Danny’s lips with the tip as he held him steady.

“Relax,” Steve whispered in a soft growl. “And open up for me.”  
Danny relaxed, palms flat on Steve’s hips as he opened his mouth wider. Steve kept hold of his cock and guided him down, waiting for him to close his lips around his shaft before he pulled and pushed gently, guiding him to bob up and down the head. Danny moaned sloppily in pleasure and desire as his Dominant took control and used him. Steve pulled him up, cock resting at his open lips as Danny panted and caught his breath, watching Steve jerk himself off with small, steady strokes. He was leaking pre-cum heavily now and fingers tightened in Danny’s hair again.

“Deep breath,” Steve warned, and Danny only had a moment to pull one in before he was being fed Steve’s cock. Steve removed his hand from his shaft and guided him down deeper before he canted his hips with a grunt of pleasure. He began guiding him to bob up and down once more and Danny followed his lead, the pace quicker now, feeling the intensity of his Dominant climbing to the brink of climax.

Steve let go of his hair and his hands rested over his again, trusting him to obey his guidance. Danny only pulled to the tip to suck in more breath before he took Steve deeper into his mouth again, moaning and panting out his lust around his Dominant’s cock. Steve’s hands tightened around his wrists and his hips arched upwards as Danny kept the steady pace. His lover was close, and Danny ignored the ache in his jaw and his own cock throbbing between his legs. With a greedy groan he sucked harder, took him deeper and listened to his name being spoken over and over like a litany. A hand rested on the back of his head firmly, pushing down and holding him steady. 

Spurts of cream filled his mouth and he swallowed down hungrily and sloppily as he listened to his lover take his pleasure. Steve’s hands relaxed again, and he eased off him, licking his lips, crawling up a little and resting against Steve’s stomach for a moment as Steve breathed heavily, enjoying the bliss of orgasm. They lay in silence for a few minutes until hands ran over his arms, through his hair, down his back and eventually coaxed him to move further up until he was face to face with Steve. Steve pulled him close and kissed him gently, sweetly before releasing him.

“I’m going to go shower and make breakfast,” Steve smiled. “You stay in a bed a little longer, I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.”

Danny rolled onto his side and watched him as he rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom, enjoying the sight of his naked form. Part of him envied his Dominants turn-around time after sex, whereas his own strength felt sapped and he needed longer to recover. It was simply part of their nature Danny reminded himself, and often a challenge he enjoyed undertaking to try and tire Steve out in bed.

He dozed as he listened to the shower running, watching Steve through half closed lids as he emerged damp and towelling himself dry before he slipped on some boardie’s. His cock throbbed at the sight and he sighed, ignoring the urge to reach down and jerk off. Steve leaned over to him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Be back soon – pancakes?” He asked as he stood up again.

“Mmm please,” Danny replied.

Danny rolled onto his back, rubbing his jaw which ached a little, savouring the taste of Steve still lingering in his mouth. He’d appreciated Steve giving them time to become intimate again. From Dallas to Hawaii had seemed like a whirlwind – he’d grown tired and irritable of people asking him if he was okay, if everything was fine. For a couple of weeks, he’d not wanted to socialise, but slowly and steadily Steve had had a trickle of people visit him at home, Eric had been a saving grace. With him he brought a piece of New Jersey with him, over time they’d discovered they’d come from neighbouring towns and similar childhoods. Eric’s family were no more better off than his own and had come through their own struggles. They’d even vacated to the same beach town, which wasn’t surprising, most of the families Danny knew used to go there. The place turned into a summer camp but for families’ year in year out.

The hardest part had been phoning his parents and telling them what had happened. They knew little of his life in New York aside from what he’d told them, so they didn’t understand the full meaning and motive of Claymore’s attack. It had taken weeks for Danny to explain to Steve in full, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to tell his parents what had been going on at the New York office. But offloading everything to Steve had been cathartic and with it had come the need for intimacy and reconnection. Danny needed life to normalise, it was taking time but finally it was slipping back into place and Steve was there to keep things steady.

Danny sat up, he needed to pee, but his cock was showing no signs of softening any time soon. With a petulant sigh, which he knew would earn him an admonishment from his Dom if he were present, he reached between his legs and gave his balls a tough squeeze and pull, grunting at the gentle pain. He continued long enough that his erection eased off a little. Going to the bathroom he managed, somewhat slowly and awkwardly, still semi-erect, to take a leak before he washed his hands and splashed water over his face before going back to bed.

He plumped the pillows against the headrest and slipped back under the sheets as Steve came through the door with a tray. There was a pile of pancakes, maple syrup, a bowl of mixed berries and two steaming cups of coffee on it and he got into bed next to Danny, putting the tray between them.

“Looks amazing, thanks babe,” Danny grinned as he put two pancakes on his plate and drowned them in syrup. “I’m famished.”

“And I thought my cock had sated that appetite,” Steve winked, taking a pancake of his own and adding berries to it.

“I think it made it worse,” Danny laughed.

They ate and joked around companionably, and Danny felt the most at peace he’d been in a long time as he set his empty plate aside and finished his coffee.

“You okay Danno?” Steve smiled over to him, always keeping a watchful eye over him. It made Danny feel safe and happy.

“Just thinking how good I feel right now, right in this moment,” Danny shrugged as he looked over at him. “Peaceful.”

“Good, that’s good,” Steve nodded in agreement. Breakfast finished he got up to put the tray on the desk before slipping onto the bed again, putting an arm around him. Danny snuggled in, curling against him, face pressed against Steve’s neck contentedly.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Danny reminded him, reluctant as he was to let Steve leave.

“I’m thinking maybe I could get away with not being in the office for one day,” Steve told him.

Danny smiled, fingers playing against Steve’s chest affectionately, “That mean I don’t need to go in for half the day either?”

“Oh, I most definitely think I need you to stay home with me today,” Steve assured him. “Plenty of work to keep us busy at home.”

“Yeah?” Danny asked.

“Oh yeah,” Steve said, squeezing him. “Sometimes we need to step away from the job and look at the bigger picture. It’s been a tough couple of weeks and I’m proud of you – you’ve come through so much. My priority is you and you need me more than the office does right now. So, I’m going to spend the day at home with my boyfriend and submissive, taking care of their needs. That’s what’s important today – especially after what you told me last night. You offloaded a lot baby – don’t kid yourself into thinking that it’s all behind you.”

Danny knew Steve was correct – it would be naive to think he wouldn’t be affected and triggered about things that had happened over the last couple of years. But he had Steve and a good Ohana surrounding him to help him through it all. He felt himself flushing under the sudden understanding of how much Steve did love him, as often happened when he was overwhelmed by Steve’s care and attention towards him. It made him feel shy and awkward, but also free to be himself and tap into that natural side of himself. With Rachel it was almost as if he’d tried too hard, thinking that by submitting to her, by marrying her, his submission would naturally flow along with her Dominance. He had loved her, they’d had fleeting moments of deep connection but nothing that created a constant balance. Often, he’d been left feeling disconnected and thinking it was his fault when the reality was they just weren’t right for one another. Rachel had wanted someone less argumentative, less challenging. Claymore had wanted a mindless submissive who provided him holes to fuck.

Steve wanted a partner, an equal who would balance out his Dominant nature with their submission. He loved a challenge and thrived on bending him to his will, but with the mindset that it was for the greater good of them both. There was nothing selfish about Steve’s Dominance, even if he used Danny for his own self-gratification it was because he understood how it fed into Danny’s submission, helped anchor him to it.

“Steve?” Danny asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Steve inquired in reply.

“Have you ever been this close to another submissive before?” Danny asked him. “Had someone in your life who you thought was the one?”

There was a silent pause before Steve shifted to look at him better, giving a small shake of his head, “No. I mean there’s been other people of course but none I was this – in sync with.”

“Never even come close? Danny asked him in surprise.

“I guess the closest I came to being in this kind of deep relationship with was Catherine,” Steve admitted. He’d explained to Danny his years of an on-off relationship with Cat Rollins before. “Why?”

“I dunno, was just thinking about relationships. Like when I married Rachel, I thought that was it, I loved her, at least I did in the beginning. I thought that was enough, even though I knew we weren’t compatible in many ways, but we were young and in love and I thought changing to fit into her world, into how she wanted things to be would make me happy,” Danny told him.

“Are you worried about us?” Steve frowned, looking alarmed.

“No,” Danny shook his head, looking at him properly. “No – I – I was just thinking how different it is this time around. I thought I was sure about Rachel, but I was kidding myself. Whereas this time, with you, it’s like I’ve known from the start this was meant to be. I can be myself around you, you take me as I am. It’s like I was pretending before but around you I can be the real me.”

Steve relaxed and smiled, cupping his face, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Even though I back chat and argue and can be relentless,” Danny chuckled.

“And call me out when I’m being unreasonable, or you make me see things from another perspective,” Steve reminded him. “But especially when you put every bit of trust in me, give me everything. I’m a lucky man.”

“So am I,” Danny replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~ fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave the boys, for now, to their own devices, a day off from the office in each others arms.
> 
> I have so so so many ideas for a third in this series, at the moment they are random little snippets that I've written to get them out of my head. Not sure when it will emerge but I will be back with this 'verse', which grew from a tiny fic prompt from a few years ago simply saying 'Steve punishes Danny at the office'.

**Author's Note:**

> So the story took a bit of a dark turn (some of you saw it coming) and not an easy, breezy resolution. I always tend to go into these 'verses' with a mind that they are very flawed and in this particular for this verse, the way submissives are treated as citizens is very unequal (but also with the hope that laws have changed and continue to change in order to make them equal).


End file.
